A Split Love Between Two Worlds
by VBloodmoon4
Summary: A curse is placed on Inuyasha and Kagome while also bringing an unaware Sesshomaru into the mix. Stuck together they must find Naraku and Kikyou to break the curse while Kagome develops feelings for a demon that she never thought were possible. REDONE
1. A Stormy Night

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters… sigh.

**Chapter One: A Stormy Night**

The clouds were gathering rapidly in the sky around Kaede's village. The people bustled around restlessly trying to get things done before the rain hit. In Kaede's hut Miroku, Sango, Kirara, and Shippo sat inside around a hot fire that was cooking their dinner.

"I hope Inuyasha comes back late so he doesn't try to eat all of our food," Shippo said crossly. Sango giggled and nodded in agreement while Kirara concurrently let out a "Mew!"

Miroku fumbled with his fingers nervously while staring at the floor; letting out an uneasy laugh at Shippo's comment. Sango watched the monk then cocked and eyebrow, predicting his movements.

She pretended to look away and shifted her weight around. Miroku's temptation gave way and he slowly reached out to stroke her bottom. Sango was silently laughing to herself at her lecherous monk's behavior, but put on an angered face.

The moment contact was made she smacked him clean across the face leaving a bright red handprint. She turned her head quickly so Miroku could not see her laugh.

Miroku smiled but his face looked as if he was in a dazed trance. He stared at Sango affectionately then broke his gaze and stood up. He walked to the door of the hut and peered out. "I wonder when Kagome will be back since she went home for a little bit. She said she would be here for dinner," Miroku said, turning around and returning to his seat beside Sango.

* * *

The sky was dark and blackened. The wind had stopped so it was eerily quiet. Kagome stood by the Bone Eater's Well looking in her backpack for an umbrella. She paused and looked up at the black mass of clouds moving swiftly across the sky.

'Not like an umbrella would help me in a lightning storm,' Kagome thought to herself. She buckled her backpack and looked up at Goshinboku expecting to see Inuyasha there staring down at her from up in the tree.

"I'm really not in the mood to go back yet," Kagome spoke aloud. She pulled her yellow bag onto her shoulders and started to walk.

Kagome had been feeling a strange aura ever since she had returned from the long journey she was on the day before. She was now the new holder of the Shikon no Tama.

For some reason Naraku had given up the rest of the purified pieces of the jewel. Kagome was under the impression that the evil monster had found something more reliable and powerful which worried her greatly.

Kagome trudged on through the rich grass and lush trees. She knew the storm would start soon since the forest was still and the humidity was hanging in the air. 'I wonder what Naraku has found, to give up the possession of the Shikon jewel,' she thought.

'Wait!' Kagome stopped abruptly, 'I know that aura, but why do I feel it here?' Kagome looked around but saw nothing. She shrugged her shoulders and continued on towards Kaede's village. 'I think I'm going to sit down and relax for a few minutes,' Kagome told herself.

Kagome walked up to the bridge of the river that, when crossed, led to Kaede's village. She stopped and took a step back.

"This is a perfect place to relax for a bit, the calm before a storm strikes is so relaxing, I might as well enjoy it," Kagome mumbled. She walked away from the bridge and found a low section on the bank that was pretty flat and sat down.

Kagome looked at the clear water that flowed without viscosity. The fish swam freely through the currents and Kagome smiled. 'This era is just so beautiful; at home the best example of this would be going to the aquarium.'

Kagome removed her shoes and then took her socks off. She stood up and waded into the river. A shiny sleek stone was large and tall enough for her to stand on. Kagome stepped on top of it and stood. She could smell the rain from the distance and felt a cool breeze rush past her that rustled her hair.

She lifted a hand to smooth her black locks back when a large gust of wind came. It hit Kagome with force and she lost her balance, flailing her arms as she tried desperately to regain her balance. Her attempts were in vain and just before hitting the water she heard a loud crack of thunder and lightning flashed across the landscape.

Kagome gasped for breath and hit the water as it cascaded around her. She opened her eyes and saw fish darting around and bubbles everywhere. Stroking hard, she swam for the surface noticing that it was blurry and distorted looking. She hit the surface only to be pelted by a complete downpour.

The rain shattered through the nighttime and Kagome couldn't see her hand in front of her face.

Every time she tried to open her eyes she was welcomed to rain stinging her eyes like thousands of bees. Pulling her chin to her chest, Kagome waded towards what she thought was the bank and hit a tall wall.

'Shit!' This must be the wrong side, this is way too high, I can't get out, I can't see, and I have no clue where I'm at in the river!' She thought, panicking. Kagome's heart sped up as she felt an evil aura coming close to her.

'Oh no, I don't have my bow, it's on the bank with all of my other stuff, and I'm so vulnerable right now,' Kagome thought rapidly.

A cold chill ran down her spine as she felt a hand grasp her around her neck. She was lifted out of the water, dripping, by her neck. Kagome thrashed and flailed but to no avail, the hand would not loosen its grasp. She tried to gasp for air but only got mouthfuls of water, causing her to choke.

Kagome was roughly thrown onto the ground. 'This is the aura I felt earlier, I know who it belongs to, but why would they be doing this?' Kagome wondered. She held her hand up against the falling rain and saw a black silhouette hovering above her. Thunder cackled and lightning lit up the landscape.

Kikyou stood there, glaring down upon the soaked and exhausted miko.

"Why are you doing this?" Kagome shouted against the howling wind. Kikyou grinned, "You have taken everything from me, my jewel, Inuyasha, and part of my soul. It amazes me that my reincarnation has such power and I have to watch you use it while I stand here as a rotted piece of clay," Kikyou stopped and closed her eyes. "We will meet again, today is not the day." With that she turned and walked away into the darkness and soon disappeared.

Kagome sat up, wind cutting across her soaked body that made her shiver. "Why would she leave like that? There must be something…" "Kagome! Where are you?" Kagome instantly recognized the voice to belong to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha! Over here! Help me!" Kagome yelled into the stormy night.

A warm hand touched her shoulder and though she couldn't see it because of the rain she knew it was Inuyasha. "Oh Inuyasha, thank goodness, I was so scared," Kagome said and nestled her head into his arm.

"You idiot! What are you doing out here? You should be back at the village!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Well I'm sorry I'm such an inconvenience to you, don't you even care? Why don't you just leave me here and I'll find my own way back," Kagome said harshly. But in her head she was deeply upset that the hanyou was being so rude to her after her dangerous experience.

Inuyasha put his hand on her head and whispered, "Well, I'm just glad you're okay and didn't get hurt or drown." The hanyou felt a little guilty about his outburst before since it looked like she had been through hell.

He lifted his head and pulled off his fire rat robe. "You're shaking, cold, and wet, here, this should help," Inuyasha said, as he wrapped it around her.

Its instant warmth enveloped her body. She was very happy that Inuyasha had found her. Kagome reached up and grabbed the side of his head and pulled it down.

"My stuff, it's probably soaked, but I can't leave it here, will you please get it?" She asked pleadingly.

Inuyasha grinned and a fang popped over his lip, "Only if you have some Ramen in there for me." Kagome giggled, "How could I forget, of course I brought you Ramen." With that, Inuyasha stood up and took long strides over to the bank to pick up Kagome's things.

He had disappeared because of the rain but Kagome waited quietly for him to return. Within seconds Inuyasha returned and crouched down.

"Hop on, you need to get back to the village so you can get warmed up." Kagome roughly got up from her spot on the ground and put her hands on his broad shoulders. She gave a little push and hopped on his back, her stiff joints and muscles twisting in pain. Kagome grimaced and Inuyasha looked back at her.

"Hey are you okay?" he asked very concerned.

"I am just really stiff, and cold, I'm sure everything will be fine when I get warmed up," Kagome tried to smile.

'I don't know, at the least I'm going to get a nasty cold from this,' she thought.

He pushed off and started running quickly towards the village. As they crested the hill Kagome and Inuyasha could see the glow of the village as the rain started to lighten. Inuyasha ran towards Kaede's hut.

"Oh Kagome!" Sango screamed running out from inside the hut. "Oh Kagome, I didn't know what had happened to you- oh my god, you look horrible!" Sango touched Kagome's forehead and quickly removed her hand.

"She's really warm, we need to get her changed and dry," Sango said. Inuyasha nodded his head and waited for Kagome to slide off his back. Inuyasha turned so he could see her face and saw she was snoozing peacefully on his shoulder.

Inuyasha walked into hut and laid Kagome gently onto the floor. Water dripped from his long white hair onto her face, but the miko didn't stir.

'She must be absolutely exhausted, I wonder what happened to her, oh well, questions can wait until she gets her strength back,' Inuyasha thought to himself.

He reached under her and pulled on his red robe gently so he could remove it from her. He took it off her and walked to the corner of the hut and laid it out onto the floor. Inuyasha was soaked himself, but not nearly as bad as Kagome.

"She looks like she went for a swim," Miroku said.

"I actually think she might have, I found her near the river," Inuyasha replied.

"I think ye all are in need of a good night's rest," Kaede said as she walked into the hut. "Kagome needs to rest, she be tired and in need of some rest as do ye all."

"I agree with Kaede, that's what we all need to do, right boys?" Sango said, looking expectantly at them.

Miroku knew this glare as the 'If you don't do what I tell you to I am going to throw a fit.' look.

"Yes Sango, I agree," Miroku said sheepishly.

"Feh." Inuyasha said with distaste, receiving an angry glare from Sango.

Inuyasha sat down in the corner of the hut, far away from everyone else. He tilted his head forward and closed his eyes. Images of Kagome limp on the ground, cold and shaking flashed through his mind before the darkness of sleep took over.


	2. The Scent of Evil

Disclaimer: No I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters, sadly.

Author's Note: I originally started this story 4 years ago and suddenly became inspired to try and keep going with it… bear with me on the first few chapters, my grammar and English skills have improved dramatically since I was a freshman in high school. The errors that are in these chapters are painful to see when I'm re-reading which is why I'm re-writing ALL of the chapters that were originally up before I move the story forward!

**Chapter 2: The Scent of Evil**

A fogginess clouded Kagome's mind and she stirred, her face contorted in pain.

"Kagome!" Sango exclaimed.

"Kagome looks like she's in so much pain," Miroku said solemnly.

"Let us go outside and gather some herbs for Kagome all of ye," Kaede said.

"Yes, herbs would do well for Kagome's health," Miroku responded.

Kaede, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara all stood up and left the hut. Kaede poked her head back in, "Inuyasha, are ye coming with us? Or are ye staying here?" she questioned.

"I'm staying here," Inuyasha stated, not even opening his eyes.

"Aye, well we will be off then, we might be back sometime around lunch," Kaede said as she turned and caught up to the group.

….

A warm breeze blew through the tall towers of Moon Palace. Once home to daiyoukai Inu no Taishou, it was now the property of his son, Lord Sesshomaru, who was close to becoming a greater daiyoukai than his father had been.

Lord Sesshomaru, ruler of the Western Lands stood on the balcony that was outside his chambers. It allowed him to look down on the whole courtyard behind the castle. He watched as Rin danced about the fresh flowers while Jaken blabbered on about nothing to her.

'Jaken really is an annoying little pest, the only reason I keep him around is because he does whatever I tell him to do,' Sesshomaru silently thought to himself.

Sesshomaru turned, his silver hair blowing behind him. He walked into his bed chambers and stopped. 'A trip to my personal hot spring to relax sounds good to This Sesshomaru,' he thought. The demon turned and walked slowly out to the balcony.

"Jaken," Sesshomaru started.

"Y-e-e-s-s my Lord?" Jaken said submissively.

"Jaken, I will be in my hot spring, This Sesshomaru does not wish to be disturbed," he stated aggressively.

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru, I will make sure that you are not disturbed," Jaken said with a bow.

"See to it then, if I am disturbed it will be your fault and your life," Sesshomaru spoke as he glared down at Jaken with cold eyes.

Sesshomaru swiftly turned and strode back into his bed chambers. Taking hold of his armor, he pulled his cuirass over his head and set it onto his luxurious bed.

Sesshomaru's bed looked like the bed of a god. It was very large and round. The sheets were made of the finest silk imported from the mainland which is also where his kimono came from. The sheets were garnet colored and had a gold trim. There were also many garnet with gold trimmed pillows stacked neatly at the head of the bed.

Sesshomaru took long strides down the hall with unquestionable grace. He moved past the castle guards without a second glance and turned left down a hallway.

Sesshomaru shortened his strides as he reached an arched doorway. The arch was large easily allowing him and his tall stature to get through. It was layered with sculpted stone that was coated in gold.

Reaching for the golden door knob, Sesshomaru breathed in deeply, smelling the refreshing scent of the spring. Twisting the knob he entered, closing the door behind him.

Sesshomaru proceeded to walk through the dark tunnel that led to the spring. He watched the light at the end grow larger and larger until he exited the tunnel. Luscious grass danced in the wind and the thick trees rustled.

Taking steps forward Sesshomaru walked between two large boulders that had a gap in between them. The entire hot spring was surrounded by large boulders that had been polished and smoothed by the servants in the castle.

Sesshomaru sat down on a blue pillow that was lying right beside the water of the hot spring. Letting out a small sigh he began to remove his clothing.

He took off his boots and set them aside. Sesshomaru loosened his kimono and let it slide off his body. Lastly, he untied his pants and set them aside along with his swords.

Sesshomaru stood and gracefully lowered himself into the water of the hot spring. Steam filled his nostrils which made him purr slightly. The hot water of this special spring could heal any physical wounds that afflicted the user.

Sesshomaru had no wounds but still found that hot water soothed his muscles. He closed his eyes and leaned back against a flat rock. All of his stresses and thoughts seemed to be carried away by every ripple in the water.

'I do not get as much time to relax as I would like to,' Sesshomaru commented to himself. Sesshomaru's carefree thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a stench that he could only recognize as Naraku's.

A low growl escaped Sesshomaru's lips. "Damn that atrocious half-breed! His stench is interrupting my relaxation!"

Sesshomaru stood quickly, water dripping off of his god-like form. He turned and stepped out of the spring. Moving over to his hakamas, Sesshomaru pulled them on and strapped his swords.

Sesshomaru was too angry to take a seat on the blue pillow so he put the rest of his clothing on while standing. Now that he was fully dressed, Sesshomaru wasted no time leaving the hot spring and striding down the hallway.

He quickly found Jaken with Rin in the dining hall. Jaken was arguing with Rin about what kind of food was best suited for her.

"Jaken, I am leaving for a while, I do not know when I will return. Take good care of Rin and the castle while I am gone, if you don't I will kill you," Sesshomaru spoke stoically.

"Oh yes my Lord, of course! I will-" but Jaken never finished what he was saying as Sesshomaru had already turned and left the dining hall.

"Naraku, I will finish you once and for all," Sesshomaru snarled under his breath. With that, Sesshomaru stepped up onto his cloud which lifted him into the sky and he left in pursuit of Naraku.

….

"Kagome, are you feeling better at all?" Kagome opened one eye at the sound of Inuyasha's voice above her.

A groan came from her as she tried to move to sit up. "What are you doing you idiot? You can't sit up yet!" Inuyasha growled pushing her down with his hand.

Kagome yawned and slid back down like she was told. "Inuyasha, thanks for watching me, I really appreciate your concern," she mumbled sleepily.

"Feh! I just want to make sure you don't do anything stupid while you're sick!" Inuyasha grumbled.

"Kagome just go back to sleep, the others went to go get you some medicine so you should feel better after that. Until then, just concentrate on resting up," Inuyasha said with his arms crossed.

Inuyasha sat with his eyes closed for a few minutes and opened one when he heard Kagome's breathing slow down. She was peacefully asleep again. 'That girl gets herself into more trouble than she is worth; she tries to do too much,' Inuyasha thought.

Inuyasha lifted his head, 'What was that scent? It smelled like- there it is again! There's no doubt about it.'

"Kikyou." Inuyasha said aloud.

He stood quickly and looked down at Kagome. "I promise I'll be back soon," he said to her. Inuyasha leapt out of the hut and began to run towards the scent.

Almost as soon as he had left the hut the foul stench of another washed over him. "Naraku!" Inuyasha deeply growled. "His and Kikyou's scent are coming from the same place!"

This made Inuyasha race faster towards the source of these scents. Little did he know that he and his brother were both racing towards the same place. Inuyasha ran through the forest, jumping over fallen trees and other objects in his path.

He arrived at a small clearing that was near a large lake. The water sparkled with the light of the sun. Inuyasha stopped and sniffed the air. "The scents are coming from here, but where are they?" he questioned aloud.

Suddenly, while scenting the air, Inuyasha noticed another scent present in the air.

"Sesshomaru," Inuyasha snarled.


	3. The Curse

Disclaimer: No I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters.

**Chapter 3: The Curse**

"Brother," Sesshomaru silently spoke as he alighted from his cloud.

"Sesshomaru," Inuyasha acknowledged warily, "What the hell are you doing here?" he sputtered.

"I do not believe it is any of your business as to why I am here," Sesshomaru spoke arrogantly.

"To hell with you ya snobbish bastard!" Inuyasha spat bitterly.

Perking his ears, Inuyasha listened, 'Someones there!' he thought. Inuyasha whipped his head around, "Show yourself Naraku!" he shouted.

"Ah yes, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, glad you could join us," Naraku said smoothly.

"Us?" Inuyasha questioned.

Just as Inuyasha stopped speaking, a figure emerged behind Naraku.

"Kikyou!" Inuyasha started.

"I'm surprised you came and left your 'precious' miko all alone." Kikyou said distastefully.

"Kikyou I-"

"Silence Inuyasha," Sesshomaru growled, "We have no need for you and your dead wench's pitiful bickering."

Inuyasha's eyes widened but he said nothing. Sesshomaru turned his attention back to Naraku.

"I will take your life and rid the world of your disgusting existence," he growled, placing a clawed hand on Tojikin.

"NO!" Inuyasha said abruptly to Sesshomaru, "Naraku is mine!"

Leaping from beside Sesshomaru, Inuyasha raised his claws and yelled "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!"

Naraku grinned as his powerful barrier protected him, "Inuyasha, those weak and primitive attacks cannot hurt someone as powerful as I."

"Dammit!" Inuyasha growled. Incensed, he unsheathed Tetsusaiga which began to glow red.

Cracking a smile, Naraku taunted the hanyou, "I wouldn't try that if I were you."

Naraku averted his gaze and looked into the forest behind him.

Turning back around he said "Ah yes, Kagura, I was beginning to wonder when you would arrive."

The black silhouette of Kagura emerged from the lush forest.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru both scented the air. Inuyasha gasped.

"Your wench is with her," Sesshomaru commented.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha uttered breathlessly.

'Stupid half blood, his strong feelings for a ningen amuse me and that's what makes him weak,' Sesshomaru thought.

Kagome was in Kagura's grasp and slightly conscious. Naraku walked over to Kagura and took a hold of her.

He looked down on the miko in his arms who was wide eyed and trembling with fear. Naraku chuckled at her fear and brushed her hair away from her eyes.

"Get away from Kagome you filth! Don't lay a hand on her!" Inuyasha shouted, enraged.

"Release the girl," Sesshomaru commanded.

"Sesshomaru, have you developed passion for humans?" Naraku asked sarcastically.

"I do not have compassion," Sesshomaru stated coldly.

"This is becoming boring, now to the interesting part," Naraku said.

"Kikyou," Naraku spoke as he looked towards the clay pot.

Kikyou nodded as Kagome was set on the ground. She walked over and stood above Kagome.

"What are you going to do to me?" Kagome asked in a panic stricken voice.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled to her, and started to move.

"Stop!" Kikyou said holding up her hand. Kikyou looked down and folded her hands under her chin. She closed her eyes and began to murmur unheard words.

A cold breeze swept through the forest and everything went silent.

Naraku and Kagura looked on as Kikyou kept murmuring. Inuyasha growled clenching his fists, wondering what was happening to poor Kagome. Sesshomaru stood and watched unemotionally as his silver hair blew in the breeze.

The sky grew dark and the breeze grew into a strong cold wind.

Kagome's eyes were glued on Kikyou. She felt as if she was in some kind of trance.

"I-I-n-n-uyasha," she whispered. "Help me, please!" her whispers called to him in desperation.

Inuyasha watched, horrified, as the scenery of trees and grass all started to go black.

'What's happening?' he thought frantically.

Sesshomaru stood and said nothing, but inside he was deeply worried at what was happening around him.

Kagome watched as Kikyou turned black and faded into the darkness. She sat up and looked around until she saw Inuyasha and Sesshomaru standing a few yards away from her.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome sputtered as she stood up and clumsily ran over to him.

"What's happening?" Inuyasha said, glancing at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow, "If I knew what was happening I would have already stopped it or avoided it."

Kagome rolled her eyes, "Do you always have to be so rude? We need to figure out what's going on here and it looks like you're stuck with us for the time being."

"This Sesshomaru is never 'stuck' by anything or with anyone," Sesshomaru replied arrogantly.

"Feh!" Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Look!" Kagome almost screamed pointing into the black, "I think there is a small light, maybe it's an opening!"

Inuyasha crouched onto the ground, "Hop on, you're still too sick to get over there on your own," he said to Kagome.

Kagome climbed on Inuyasha's back and secured her arms around his muscular chest.

Sesshomaru saw her look at him but only returned it with a stone cold glare. 'I find it ridiculous how he hauls that worthless human around like some kind of jack ass,' he thought, irritated.

"Let's go!" Kagome urged Inuyasha squeezing her arms tighter around his chest. "Right!" Inuyasha said, nodding his head and taking strides forward.

Inuyasha ran toward the light as it grew larger.

"It looks like a cave." Kagome remarked.

"What took you so long," a voice said beside her.

'That wasn't even a question, it was a statement,' she thought.

Kagome turned her head slightly so she could see beside her out of one eye.

"Ahh! Sesshomaru!" Kagome screamed losing her balance and falling off of Inuyasha's back.

'Foolish human, such pointless fear and such careless regard for her surroundings,' Sesshomaru scoffed.

Kagome stood up off the floor and brushed herself off. Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Kagome all turned towards the mouth of the cave and walked out of it.

Their noses were met with the instant smell of fresh flowers and crisp water. "It's beautiful!" Kagome exclaimed looking at Sesshomaru.

'Why does that wench stare at me?' Sesshomaru thought while returning Kagome's stare with an icy expression.

Noticing that she was staring, Kagome quickly averted her gaze back to the beautiful world in front of her. Inhaling the fresh smell Kagome stopped.

"Oh my! My cold disappeared! I don't feel sick at all anymore!" she announced, astounded.

"That's good, now I won't have to watch over you and care for your sickness anymore," Inuyasha said crossing his arms and closing his eyes. "You can be such trouble sometimes," he mumbled quietly to himself.

"What was that?" Kagome said raising her voice. "SIT BOY!" she screamed.

"Ahhh! Dammit!" Inuyasha growled as he went face first into the ground, "What was that for?" he snarled.

"I'm sorry I'm such a burden for you! You jerk!" Kagome shouted, stomping off towards the forest.

Inuyasha groaned from his spot in the ground and began to pull himself up.

"Hahaha."

"Who the hell is laughing?" Inuyasha spat, looking at Sesshomaru.

"I do not 'laugh', so do not glare at me," Sesshomaru stated plainly.

"Well then who the hell was-" Inuyasha started to ask but was cut off.

"You really should stop arguing about things that don't matter."

"Naraku!" Inuyasha cried, "Where the hell are we? What the hell happened to us?"

"You ask many questions, just like an idiotic child," Naraku said blandly.

"Explain what happened to us you filth," Sesshomaru commanded.

"Sesshomaru, you should close your mouth and listen because I was about ready to tell you what is going on until you rudely interrupted me," Naraku said sinisterly causing Sesshomaru to release an angry growl.

"You are all in a new world as you probably noticed. You have all been cursed by Kikyou. All of you will remain on this 'perfect' world forever except one night a month when you will all return to the miko's human era home. I find this curse enjoyable because I will be able to come and torture you whenever I please. The only person able to break the curse is Kikyou herself," and with a cackle of evil laughter Naraku disappeared.


	4. Starting Life in a New World

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters.

**Chapter 4: Starting Life in a New World**

The sun was bright and there was a slight breeze.

Kagome walked through the forest, listening to the birds chirp. She looked ahead and saw a crystal clear lake.

She sighed, "It's amazing I can be in such a beautiful place but, still have to be stuck with a jerk and a jerk's emotionless brother."

Kagome walked towards the lake and took a seat at the shore line. She leaned over the water and tapped her fingers on the surface, making it ripple. 'How are we going to get out of this mess?' she pondered to herself.

"Where did she run off to? KAGOME! Where are you?" Inuyasha shouted as he followed her scent.

Sesshomaru trailed behind, looking bored and uninterested with the whole situation. Inside his mind though, he was truly trying to concoct a plan so he could get out of this 'perfect' place as Naraku had called it, and get back to his castle in Japan.

Inuyasha broke through a clearing, smelling Kagome's scent clearly and saw the lake.

"I bet that's where she is," Inuyasha stated, looking back at Sesshomaru slightly.

Sesshomaru paid no heed and walked past Inuyasha towards the lake. He came upon the miko who had her hands in the water, but was staring intently ahead making no acknowledgement of his presence.

"Girl," Sesshomaru said as he approached.

"Eek! Sesshomaru! What do you want?" Kagome exclaimed jumping up, startled.

"Don't act so afraid. I have no interest in hurting you. I wish to tell you of what Naraku said," Sesshomaru replied.

Inuyasha walked up behind Sesshomaru but saw his brother was about to explain to Kagome what Naraku had told them so he went and sat down next to miko.

"Naraku told you something? How? Is he here?" Kagome asked, very confused.

"If you would stop pelting me with so many questions, I would answer all of them through an explanation," Sesshomaru said irritably which earned him glares from both Kagome and Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru ignored these and began to explain just what had happened between Inuyasha, he, and Naraku. Kagome sat still, intent on listening as he spoke.

"Oh wow," was all Kagome had to say after Sesshomaru had re-told the events that had happened after she ran off.

"We really have ourselves in a difficult predicament. At least I get to go home once a month," Kagome said.

"Yes, but This Sesshomaru does not find it pleasurable that he will have to reside in the human world," Sesshomaru said nastily.

"Whatever," Kagome said waving her hand to shake off the remark, "Such a royal jerk." she grumbled, looking at Inuyasha.

"Why don't we set up a sort of camp over there," Inuyasha said pointing towards a clearing in the middle of a cluster of trees, "We'll be close to the water," he added.

"Sounds like a good idea to me," agreed Kagome while shooting Sesshomaru an evil glare.

Sesshomaru looked away towards the future campsite and strode to it. Kagome stood up and started to follow him then stopped.

"Inuyasha, I'm not mad at you so quit acting all wierd and guilty around me okay? I just get annoyed with things you say sometimes and I'm really frustrated with this whole situation," she said looking at him.

Turning around she said, "Come on, we might as well help Mr. Royalty get stuff set up."

Inuyasha nodded, stood up, and began to follow her.

Sesshomaru waited at the camp for them to catch up, 'Does that girl really believe I have that poor of hearing? I do not appreciate these insulting names that she keeps calling me,' Sesshomaru thought to himself.

Kagome and Inuyasha walked up to Sesshomaru and stopped.

"Well it looks like we will have to make everything from scratch since we don't have any camp items… at least until I can go back to my house and get some," Kagome mused looking at Inuyasha.

"Feh! I don't know what you're looking at me so pleadingly for!"

"Oh please Inuyasha! Be a good boy and help me make up a place where we can all sleep and go in for shelter!" Kagome begged with twinkling eyes.

'Four seconds until my weak little brother gives into this pathetic human's requests,' Sesshomaru thought. 'Four, three, two, one,' he counted in his head.

"Oh okay! Just quit saying good boy and stuff, I'm not your damn house pet!" Inuyasha spat.

'And of course I was correct in my assumptions. I knew Inuyasha could not resist the girl. Now she will insist that I help also,' Sesshomaru thought as Kagome turned towards him, 'Here we go.'

"Sesshomaru, could you perhaps help also?" Kagome asked politely.

"This Sesshomaru will assist you, however, this is not because I am kind or helpful, it is because I think you could be of use in the future," Sesshomaru finished and walked into the forest, disappearing from view.

"What a cocky bastard!" Inuyasha spat.

"Oh Inuyasha, who cares, it's the way he is, at least he is helping and you two aren't trying to kill each other," Kagome said cheerfully.

"Whatever," Inuyasha said, turning his head away from her gaze.

'Brotherly love,' Kagome thought, smiling to herself quietly.

She turned and looked at the sun. 'Wow, it's already the afternoon. I might want to get a move on setting up some sort of hut so I have somewhere to sleep tonight!' she thought.

Inuyasha seemed to read her mind. "Don't worry Kagome, we will have something set up by nightfall."

"Thanks, I only wish my yellow backpack was here, we don't have anything!" Kagome exclaimed.

'Not to mention **I **don't have anything. What if I start? Oh, I don't even want to think about it or how I would try to explain it to these thick heads if it does happen. I don't have shampoo, soap, or clothes! Cutting off the legs on my jeans to make them into shorts might be a good option, at least until we go back to my house for that one night, then I can stock up on supplies and other things!' Kagome was thinking until she was stirred from her thoughts.

Inuyasha was snapping his fingers in her face.

"Inuyasha! What are you doing? Stop it!" Kagome growled, irritated as she swatted his hands away.

"Well you're the one who wants a place to sleep tonight and if you keep spacing out like that you won't have one!" Inuyasha replied.

At that moment, Sesshomaru stepped out of the forest with a thick vine wrapped around his hands. Behind him he dragged a dozen tree trunks. He stopped once in the clearing and dropped the vine.

"This Sesshomaru has brought you wood to build your 'shack'," Sesshomaru said as he sat down under a tree.

'I cannot believe I manually worked and perspired for the sake of a pathetic human and my half-breed brother,' Sesshomaru thought sourly.

"Oh wow Sesshomaru, thanks so much! This will be plenty of wood to build a house of some sort! Now we just need to cut it up and start building!" Kagome exclaimed delighted as she looked over at him.

Sesshomaru saw her gazing at him and spoke, "Do not expect my help with the assembly of your shack girl. I have already done more work than any filthy human is worth," he spoke with disgust and turned his gaze upward to the sky.

"Why you!" Inuyasha growled clenching his fist.

"Oh, quit it Inuyasha," Kagome said taking her hands and cupping them over his trembling fist.

Inuyasha immediately stopped and his eyes grew wide as he looked at her face.

Kagome looked back at him, not removing her hands and said, "It's okay, you and I can do it ourselves, whether the royal jerk wants to help or not," she finished.

Inuyasha nodded his head, relaxing his hand in hers.

Sesshomaru watched from the corner of his eye. "How about you two do something useful rather than disgust me further," Sesshomaru spoke with distaste.

'I cannot believe I am angry over this, I should not care at all what that whelp and miko do together. Yet I have a strange feeling of aggression towards the male,' he contemplated.

Sesshomaru dismissed the feelings he was having and closed his eyes, leaning his head back against the tree trunk.

"Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" Inuyasha yelled as he sliced half of the dozen trunks into logs. Kagome watched as he finished the last half a dozen while mapping out how she wanted the hut to look in her mind.

She looked at the sky, 'Well by where the sun is I would guess it's about four o'clock,' Kagome thought.

"As long as we get one room built for you to sleep in tonight we should be okay," Inuyasha said as he was stacking logs on each other with a mud compound for a wall.

"But where will you sleep then?" Kagome said looking at him, then across at Sesshomaru under the tree.

Inuyasha stopped stacking and turned around with a fang popped over his lip in a grin.

"Well, Sesshomaru can sleep outside if that's what you mean; I have no intention of not sleeping inside. I'll sleep in a corner sitting up just like I always do, I don't take up that much room," he finished.

"But what about Sesshomaru?" Kagome said again looking off at Sesshomaru who appeared to be dozing under the tree, "It hardly seems fair to make him stay outside while we are inside even if he is irritating, I mean he is the one who got us all the wood."

"Kagome, you're too damn nice, Sesshomaru is a cold hearted bastard who doesn't deserve any kindness, and especially not yours!" Inuyasha said strongly.

"Inuyasha you hate your brother and he hates you, so I would expect you to say that. I don't think he's completely cold hearted, he didn't have to help us at all but he chose to," Kagome said back to him.

Sesshomaru slightly opened one of his eyes and looked over at Inuyasha and Kagome. He was still under the tree with his head leaned back against the trunk. He had not been sleeping like Kagome had suspected, rather, he had been relaxing while catching every word of their conversations with his sensitive hearing.

'I don't understand it,' Sesshomaru thought while staring at Kagome. 'Why does that girl insist on defending me? She has no reason to, yet she talks about fairness,' he thought.

"Kagome, it's one night he can just sleep under that tree, it won't hurt him," Inuyasha said as he finished the second wall and started on the third. He was making the walls extra-wide so that he could later put rooms into the hut.

"But the hut is so long Inuyasha, Sesshomaru can easily fit inside for the night," Kagome pressed.

"Kagome I don't want him sleeping in the same room as us until I can put some walls inside for a separate room. I plan on splitting the hut in half with a door connecting both sides and a door for each to get in and out," Inuyasha explained.

"Fine, for now I'm going to stop arguing with you. I don't have the energy to fight with you. I'm going to go out and find something we can eat," Kagome said turning away.

"Hey, well I can just go kill something and-" "Inuyasha, how do you expect me to eat it? You know I can't eat raw meat like that. It will make me sick," Kagome interrupted.

"Keh, whatever, go get something then, I'll just finish this up," Inuyasha said as she began to walk away.

Kagome moved away from Inuyasha and past the tree Sesshomaru was under.

She stopped and stepped towards Sesshomaru.

'This probably isn't the best idea, but right now I could care less,' she thought.

"Sesshomaru, I was wondering if maybe you would want to come with me, I really don't want to go alone," she asked in a whisper. Sesshomaru did not flinch and continued to appear to be sleeping. "But I doubt you can even hear me," she added as she turned and began walking towards the lake.

"Well I guess I'll go find some fruit or berries for me to have so I can snack on them," Kagome spoke aloud.

Kagome walked along with the shoreline of the large lake to her left. She took a sharp turn to the right and veered into the forest.

She walked through the lush forest for almost fifteen minutes before coming upon a bush that had red raspberries on it.

"Oh wow, these look so tasty," Kagome said as she reached to pick one off of the bush.

"Don't you think you are going to need something to carry and store all of those in?" a voice said from behind her.

Kagome gasped but did not turn around out of fear.

"Wh-who are you?" she said in a shaking voice.

"Well, if you would turn around you would see who it was, girl," the voice retorted.

Kagome's eyes widened at hearing the last word of the sentence that had just been spoken.

Turning around quickly she saw the silver haired inu youkai standing before her.

"Sesshomaru! Oh! What are you doing here?" Kagome said extremely shocked.

"If I recall correctly, you are the one who asked me to come," Sesshomaru stated.

"Oh, well, um, yes, but I thought you were asleep and I whispered it so quietly I had no idea that you had actually heard me," Kagome told him blushing as she looked at the ground.

"Well I was not asleep at any time today under that tree, I was merely relaxing. And with your whispered request, it is your fault to have underestimated an inu youkai's hearing abilities," Sesshomaru said proudly with an arrogant edge to his voice.

"Oh I see," Kagome said quietly, still looking at the ground.

'Why did I even come? I cannot believe that I, the great Lord Sesshomaru, have heeded to a filthy human's request!' Sesshomaru thought disgruntled.

"Um, well thanks for coming, I really didn't want to go around by myself," Kagome said looking up at his golden eyes even though he was looking away.

Sesshomaru brought his eyes to meet hers when she finished speaking.

'Not that he's much company,' Kagome thought.

"Do not thank me girl, I merely had nothing else to do. I did not come for the reason of being your companion," Sesshomaru stated plainly.

Kagome let out a large sigh. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow, waiting for her to speak.

"I am so tired of fighting with you and Inuyasha. All you ever do is complain, disagree with every word that comes out of my mouth, and make me feel like the most useless thing on earth," Kagome said blatantly, looking away from Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru said nothing. He stood there, thinking to himself about what she had just said, 'Kami, females are the most confusing, moody, and whiney beings. I will never understand the female state of mind.'

"Sesshomaru, why don't you just leave, all you are going to do is insult me and point out every little imperfection I have," Kagome spoke, with that she turned and walked away from him, deeper into the forest.

Kagome never looked back. She continued to walk into the darkening forest. 'It's getting thicker, the trees are blocking out the light,' she observed.

She continued to walk, not able to see very far in front of her. A silver glint caught her eye up ahead from the darkness.

'I wonder,' she thought, walking faster.

Suddenly she walked into what felt like hair. It stuck to her skin and Kagome struggled to get it off.

"What is this?" she said loudly, swatting her hands around her in a vain attempt to rid herself of the hair-like structure.

"Well, well, well, a scrumptious meal has walked right to me and into my web," a low voice of what sounded like a woman spoke.

Kagome gasped, not able to move any of her appendages. She struggled to free herself and began to panic in the darkness.

'I can't see, it's going to try and eat me!'

"Inuyasha! Sesshomaru! Anyone! Please help me!" Kagome screamed frantically into the blackness.


	5. Poisons Collide

**A/N: Just to tell you, Sesshomaru has BOTH of his arms in my story. I can't stand the idea of him with just one! **

**A/N: Re-edited on 10-12-11… have patience, I'm getting there!**

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters.**

**Chapter 5: Poisons Collide**

"Inuyasha! Sesshomaru! Anyone! Please help me!" Kagome screamed frantically.

Kagome could see nothing around her and she was surrounded by darkness. The air became cool and damp around her.

Kagome was in a panic. She tried to move but her efforts were wasted. She felt more web strings wrapping around her. They grabbed at her ankles and slowly moved up her legs. It wrapped thickly and tightly around her. Kagome's hope of escaping on her own was rapidly disintegrating before her eyes.

'This web is so tight and there is so much of it! I'll never be able to break it on my own!' Kagome thought quickly.

"Now, now dear, just relax and it will go much less painfully." the voice said with amusement.

Kagome's eyes darted around quickly, trying to see what her assailant was, but all she could see was black.

….

Sesshomaru watched as Kagome walked away without even looking back at him. He started to walk back through the forest and stared ahead as the lake came into view.

'I do not really care what happens to that damned human. She will come crawling back to that half-breed anyway,' Sesshomaru thought.

Sesshomaru took a hard left as he got to the lake, the shoreline now at his right. He stopped walking and looked at the horizon that had the last rays of the sun peaking over it. This made Sesshomaru think of Rin. She always pestered him to watch the sunset with her.

He missed the little human girl, though he would never show it. It was just too quiet when she wasn't around, he was so used to her cheerful laughter and to not have it there was awkward.

Sesshomaru watched the sun completely disappear beneath the horizon. He looked down and saw a large boulder a few feet away from him.

'I think I will sit here and see how long it takes that idiot miko to wander out of the forest,' Sesshomaru thought.

Sesshomaru sat down, crossed his arms, and closed his eyes. He was waiting, why was he waiting? This question was branded into his mind.

'I despise being here, this damned human and the half-breed are messing with my senses. The human is making me question my actions, lately it seems like all of my actions have been the exact opposite of what my mind was telling me to do. For me, this is an unusual occurrence,' Sesshomaru thought puzzled.

He opened his eyes, it was completely black outside now, and the sun's disappearing rays over the horizon had completely vanished.

'I have been here for nearly an hour. The girl still has not emerged yet. I bet the hanyou is getting very flustered that she has not returned yet,' Sesshomaru thought as he swiftly stood up. It pleased him to no end to think his brother was unhappy with the circumstances, he just loved to see him miserable.

Turning around from the lake he now faced the forest. 'I will see what is taking the girl so long, perhaps she is lost in the dark, not that I care. It is her own incompetent fault if she is lost.'

Sesshomaru maneuvered through the trees, coming up to the raspberry bush that they had been at earlier. Sesshomaru could see everything in the dark clearly, including where Kagome's knees had been in the grass when she was inspecting the bush. He looked in the direction that she had stomped away earlier and immediately caught her scent.

Sesshomaru began walking the same path that Kagome had, except he was his usual stoic self, while Kagome had been an angered teenage girl.

Suddenly he stopped. Sesshomaru looked up, perking his ears.

'Was that a scream?' Sesshomaru wondered but showed no change in his face to his question.

He took a few more steps and heard the scream again, which quickly muffled and disappeared. The scream had been filled with terror and had been suppressed.

'The girl is the producer of that scream,' Sesshomaru thought as he broke out of his walk and into a stretched out run, not one of his fastest, but he saw no need to rush to her. 'It is not as if I care if she gets eaten, I just would rather it be I who destroys her and that cur of a brother.'

Sesshomaru stopped and looked ahead with no expression on his face. A large, what looked like a silver cocoon was sitting on a giant silver web. The web was wrapped around the surrounding trees for support. A large figure loomed ominously at the opposite side of the web which was almost 50 yards away.

"Well, well, two in one day," the low voice remarked.

"You should not show such disrespect," Sesshomaru replied.

"Disrespect? Who are you to tell me who I will respect and who I will not?" the voice cracked back.

Sesshomaru did not let this demon faze him into showing anger. Through his life he had become a master at masking his emotions and this situation was no different.

"You are a simple low class demon not even worth my time," Sesshomaru said with a bored look on his face.

"Really?"

The creature walked across the web on its eight long, thin legs. Sesshomaru could see the creature more clearly now. It had a human body until the hips, where a spider body was attached. The spider body wore the red mark of a black widow on its back, indicating it was female. The human part of this creature had long black hair with red eyes. Poisonous fangs hung over the bottom lip and the mouth was contorted in a smug grin. The spider's arms were those of a human but it had no hands, just pointed hooks, much like the legs, but without the hair.

The spider made its way to the cocoon and stopped. She twisted her head to look at Sesshomaru.

"Is this your lover then? She wandered here before you and was yelling to someone for help. It would be like a dog to fall for a human, brainless, stupid, and blindly loyal is the canine race," the spider finished.

Sesshomaru stood in place, staring with an emotionless face ahead at the spider.

"I have nothing to prove to you. The girl is not mine, but she is not yours either."

Without warning the spider viciously sank her fangs into the cocoon and into Kagome's body inside. One fang injected poison into the cocoon while the other injected poison straight into her body.

A stifled yelp was heard from inside the cocoon. The spider removed her fangs, which were still dripping in poison.

"Well, I don't think it matters who she belongs to now, because she will be dead within the minute!" the spider cackled in amusement.

'Time is of the essence,' a voice in Sesshomaru's head stated calmly. Sesshomaru pushed off the ground and was beside the spider faster than the eye could see.

"Now you die," Sesshomaru said as he raised his left hand with claws glinting. Slashing down hard, the spider opened her eyes wide in shock as her life came to a close. She dissipated to dust as soon as Sesshomaru's claws made contact. The web vanished and the cocoon landed on the ground with a loud thud.

Sesshomaru turned to the cocoon and took a step towards it. He bent over it, and ran one of his clawed fingers over the silk. Sticking his finger further down into the material, he flipped his hand palm up and pulled it towards himself, ripping a small hole in the head of the cocoon.

Light green fluid spewed out of the small hole that was steaming and bubbling which made Sesshomaru's eyes widen for a moment before they returned to normal.

'I am done fooling around.'

Sesshomaru raised his hand and slashed the cocoon down the middle, making it crack open. Reaching in, Sesshomaru felt Kagome's shoulder and grasped it. He pulled her out and dropped her on the ground next to the cocoon shell.

She was covered in slimy, green, poison fluid which had burned her entire body. Her clothes had been dissolved so she lay on the ground completely nude.

'The pain, it's unbearable! The inside of my body feels like a volcano and the outside feels like someone has thrown me into a fire, then dragged me across a road!' Kagome thought. She was sweating uncontrollably, but was shivering at the same time.

"The poison," Sesshomaru said aloud. 'It needs to be extracted... or neutralized,' he thought. 'My poison should neutralize the other poison when it comes in contact. There is one way.'

Sesshomaru saw the hole in the side of Kagome's neck from the spider's fang. Leaning down close to her neck he eyed the hole.

'I can feel someone breathing on my neck!' Kagome frantically thought, thinking it was the spider demon.

With all her will power she opened her eyes and looked to her left, only to see a large fluff ball.

"Wha?" she groaned quietly.

Sesshomaru pulled himself up to look at her face. Her eyes were dull and pained looking as he gazed into them.

"Sess-Sess, please do somethi-" Kagome was whispering weakly before she was cut off by Sesshomaru's actions.

Moving quickly his eyes flashed red and his fangs extended. He opened his mouth and bit down hard on Kagome's neck, flooding her body with his own poison.

Kagome's eyes widened and she gasped loudly in shock, but those were her only reactions. Sesshomaru released his hold on her and slid his fangs out of her neck. His eyes returned to their glowing gold state and his fangs slightly retracted back to their normal size.

Sesshomaru held his head over Kagome's face, looking into her eyes, and watched the life flood back into them.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome exclaimed as he was inches from her face, she shot up quickly, hitting her head on Sesshomaru's. Kagome closed her eyes and slammed her head back down on the ground.

"Ouch!"

'Why did I have to do that and make myself look like a total idiot after he just saved my life?'

Kagome kept her eyes closed, afraid to open them out of embarrassment. But then they shot open as something warm was running down her neck. She quickly pulled her hand up and slapped it on the side of her neck, pulling it away and then looking at it.

"Blood? Why am I bleeding?" Kagome asked panicking.

Sesshomaru lifted himself away from her face and sat on the ground beside her, resisting the urge to roll his eyes at her stupidity.

Kagome stopped, 'Wait a minute. Sesshomaru...'

_Moving quickly his eyes flashed red and his fangs extended. He opened his mouth and bit down hard on Kagome's neck, flooding her body with his own poison._

_Kagome's eyes widened and she gasped loudly in shock, but those were her only reactions. Sesshomaru released his hold on her and slid his fangs out of her neck. His eyes returned to their glowing gold state and his fangs slightly retracted back to their normal size._

'Once again, I prove that I am an idiot, how could I forget?'

"Sesshomaru, why did you do that?" Kagome asked him, sitting up.

Sesshomaru's eyes were closed, his arms crossed, but he spoke, "I injected you with my poison, it neutralized the other poison making it like you were never poisoned in the first place."

"Ah, well thank you, I never would have imagined you saving my life," Kagome commented, looking down.

"AHHHHH!"

Sesshomaru jumped up quickly with a start expecting to see some type of danger but saw none.

"What on earth are you screaming for girl?" Sesshomaru tried to say without his voice rattling in anger.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME I HAD NO CLOTHES ON! I DIDN'T KNOW I WAS NAKED!" Kagome yelled at him furiously.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes.

"Ridiculous."

With that he walked up to her and wrapped his arm around her waist picking her up.

Kagome looked up at his face but could see no emotions or any clues as to what he was feeling.

'Great, I've thoroughly pissed him off. He saves my life, and I scream at him for not telling me I'm naked,' Kagome almost smacked her forehead in her own stupidity.

"Sesshomaru, where did all the burns on my body go? I was sure I was covered in them," Kagome asked hesitantly.

"They are still there, you just cannot feel them because of my poison in your veins, it neutralized the inside and outside of your body. But there is nothing that can be done for injuries already inflicted on you. My poison will be out of your system by tomorrow morning, and then you will feel the full extent of your injuries," Sesshomaru explained plainly.

'Wow that doesn't make me feel a whole lot better,' Kagome thought, 'Sesshomaru's poison running through my body? That's actually really scary.'

Sesshomaru's arm tightened around her waist and he brought his other arm to cradle her back and neck with her head lying against his fur.

'Why is he helping me like this? It is not like the cold Lord Sesshomaru to help a human,' Kagome thought blushing.

Sesshomaru began to run quickly through the forest, arriving at the lake. He turned sharply to the left and began approaching the campsite.

In the darkness Sesshomaru could make out the log cabin that Inuyasha had finished. Sesshomaru slowed down to a walk and then halted.

Inuyasha came racing out of the log cabin.

"Where the hell have you- Kagome? What happened to her? What did you do to her Sesshomaru? And why the fuck is she not wearing clothes?" Inuyasha yelled quickly.

"Calm yourself Inuyasha, I did nothing to the girl," Sesshomaru said and then held her out to him. Inuyasha stepped cautiously toward him and took the outstretched girl in his own hands.

"I can walk you know, it's not like I'm an unconscious doll," Kagome snapped.

"Hey, hold on now, you need some rest! I'm going to take you inside and you better SLEEP! Ya hear me?" Inuyasha said sternly.

"Fine, I'm a little tired," Kagome replied.

Inuyasha disappeared inside the hut for a few minutes and came back outside without Kagome.

Sesshomaru was sitting under the same tree as earlier again but was looking up at the sky. He heard Inuyasha approaching and turned his head to look at him.

Inuyasha sat down beside Sesshomaru and looked at him expectantly.

"I am guessing you want This Sesshomaru to tell you what happened?"

"That's what I'm waiting for."

"Fine."

Sesshomaru spent the next ten minutes explaining the events that had happened from when Kagome had left to go find food. He left out the part about her asking him to go with her. He said that he had just decided to follow her because he was bored.

Finishing his tale, Sesshomaru stopped and told Inuyasha that the true pain of her injuries would be discovered the next morning.

"Great, so we have one night of peace and quiet before tomorrow morning. You do know she is going to have us running left and right getting her things?" Inuyasha said.

"Little brother, I believe it will be you doing all of this running around for her, not I. This Sesshomaru had to save her life and watch her all evening. Tomorrow it is your turn to be her slave," Sesshomaru said closing his eyes as he began to sleep.

Inuyasha looked at him as he began to doze off. He leaned against a tree beside Sesshomaru's and looked up at the sky.

"Boy, things sure would be a lot easier if Kagome had those things called 'pain kickers' that she takes," Inuyasha said staring at the stars. He closed his eyes and began to sleep so he would have plenty of energy to take on anything that was thrown at him tomorrow, literally.


	6. Kagome's Recovery

**Disclaimer: No I do not own Inuyasha or ANY of its characters. **

**Chapter 6: Kagome's Recovery**

"INUYASHA!"

Sesshomaru slightly opened one eye. It was morning, very early morning, the sun hadn't even come over the horizon, and there was just a faint glow. Sesshomaru looked at the tree next to him where Inuyasha was sleeping soundly. Opening his eyes the rest of the way he leaned his head back on the tree trunk.

"Brother, your wench wants you," Sesshomaru said without looking at him.

Inuyasha's ears twitched but he did not awaken.

Sesshomaru looked away from the sky and shifted his vision to Inuyasha's sleeping form.

"Brother, I don't like repeating myself, your wench wants you," he said again calmly.

'Does this girl wear him out so much that he cannot hear me and wake up?' Sesshomaru wondered. 'I don't like behaving like an insolent pup but I am sick of that girl's yelling,' Sesshomaru finished thinking as he reached over and touched Tenseiga's hilt.

He smoothly pulled the sword, sheath and all, from his sash. He kept two of his fingers on the sheath so it didn't fall off of the sword.

Not even looking at Inuyasha, he swung his right arm that was holding the sword and hit Inuyasha right across the chest. Inuyasha's eyes snapped open and he shot up from his spot under the tree, snarling.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" he barked looking around quickly. His eyes stopped on Sesshomaru who was looking over at the lake but still under his tree. Inuyasha looked at his lap where Tenseiga sat, still sheathed.

"It was you! You bastard! Why the hell did you hit me?" Inuyasha yelled.

"I was tired of your wench's constant yelling for you. I attempted to wake you in a more mature manner but you did not respond so I resorted to this," Sesshomaru said lazily.

"Keh, whatever, Kagome wants me then?" Inuyasha asked getting irritated with Sesshomaru's bored tone.

"Did I not just say that?" Sesshomaru said, lifting Tenseiga, and then sliding it back through his obi.

Inuyasha growled and turned towards the hut.

"Great I wonder what the day has in store for-" "INUYASHA! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?"

"I'm coming! Damn!" Inuyasha grumbled as he walked to the hut.

"It's about time, what took you?" Kagome asked sharply.

"Well I was trying to **sleep **until I was rudely waked up." Inuyasha snapped back.

"Are you saying that I'm the rude one?" Kagome shouted back at him.

"No, I'm not! But you're the reason the 'rude' one cracked me in the chest with his sword!" Inuyasha yelled.

"What?" Kagome asked in a quieter voice.

"Oh yeah, Sesshomaru was tired of hearing 'my wench's constant yelling' so he hit me in the chest with Tenseiga to wake me up, the bastard," Inuyasha sputtered.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I really didn't mean for you to get hurt," Kagome said looking up at him from her bed on the floor.

"Feh, don't worry about it, I can handle it."

"Well," Kagome said wincing in pain as she tried to sit up.

"Hey, hey idiot! Stop moving! You're covered in burns!" Inuyasha said holding his hand in front of her face so he didn't touch her.

"Inuyasha! I'm really thirsty though!" she said as she inched up on her elbows, making her chest very visible.

"Keh!" Inuyasha said, averting his eyes and blushing, "Just chill, I'll go get you some water and here-" Inuyasha said sliding his fire rat robe off and draping it over her.

"You can wear that until we go back to your time and you can get some clothes," Inuyasha said as he stood up, but not making eye contact.

"Thank you," Kagome said looking up at him, clutching the robe in her hand.

"It's nothing," Inuyasha replied as he walked out of the hut.

Inuyasha looked around and saw that Sesshomaru was gone.

'Wonder where that jerk ass went,' Inuyasha wondered as he started towards the lake.

'Shit, how am I going to get her water if I don't have anything to put it in?' Inuyasha thought as he arrived at the lake's shore.

Glancing around, Inuyasha's eyes fell upon a medium sized boulder.

"Ha!" he exclaimed out loud.

Grasping Tetsusaiga's hilt he pulled the sword out of its sheath as it transformed.

A grin spread across his face, "Alright Tetsusaiga, let's see if we can make this work!"

Roaring, Inuyasha sliced down on the boulder fifteen times in under ten seconds.

"Perfect," Inuyasha stated, returning Tetsusaiga to its sheath.

A stone basin was on the ground in front of him. Leaning down, Inuyasha picked it up and submerged it in the lake water. He pulled it out, now full, and began to walk back to Kagome.

Kagome was leaned on the wall in the corner of the hut in a sitting position when Inuyasha entered.

"Is that warm?" Inuyasha asked, smirking.

Kagome looked up at him with the fire rat robe all the way up to her shoulders. She had it wrapped around her, nestled in the corner against the wall.

"Mmm-hmm," she mumbled, smiling lazily, "It's so warm and comfy, I'm in heaven! And it's soft!" she said in awe.

Inuyasha chuckled, "Well here's some water for you," he said setting the basin beside her.

"Thank you so much!" Kagome said looking at the basin.

"Hey, did you make this?" Kagome questioned.

"Sure did!" Inuyasha boasted proudly, "Me and Tetsusaiga!" he added, patting the hilt.

"Wow, awesome jo-" Kagome said as she was cut off by a rumbling.

"Oh how embarrassing!" Kagome said looking at her stomach.

"Hungry too? Wow you're just too needy. I'll go get ya something, cook it, and cut it up nice the way you like it, how's that?" Inuyasha asked.

"Perfect, thanks so much for this, you don't know how much it means to me!" Kagome said, her eyes sparkling.

"Keh! Don't worry about it!" Inuyasha shook his head, blushing and looking at the ceiling.

…..

_"Are you saying that I'm the rude one?" Kagome shouted back at him._

_"No, I'm not! But you're the reason the 'rude' one cracked me in the chest with his sword!" Inuyasha yelled._

Sesshomaru turned his head so he could see the hut out of the corner of his eye.

'That wench and half-brother of mine argue over the most ridiculous of issues,' Sesshomaru thought.

He stood up, breathing in the crisp morning air, and glanced back at the hut.

'I'm sick of this pointless noise,' he thought and walked away towards the lake.

Sesshomaru stopped at the large body of water and ran his fingers through his silver mane.

'I am in need of some grooming and care,' Sesshomaru noted.

Tilting his head up slightly, Sesshomaru tested the air.

"A hot spring," Sesshomaru said as he looked ahead again.

'The sweet aroma of it is coming from the forest beyond the lake,' Sesshomaru concluded.

The lake was calm and there was a slight breeze as Sesshomaru walked along its shore.

'I cannot believe I allowed myself to get into this poor of condition,' Sesshomaru commented to himself as he ran his fingers through his hair again.

He passed the edge of the lake and walked into the forest that was in front of him. Sesshomaru tested the air again and continued walking forward through the forest.

A pleasant smell entered his nostrils which made his muscles relax and his mind ease.

The hot spring appeared in front of him with steam rolling off of the water.

'Never a more pleasing sight,' Sesshomaru thought.

He slid Tokijin and Tenseiga out of his sash, setting them on the ground. He sat on the ground close to the lip of the spring. Sesshomaru closed his eyes for a few seconds and then pulled his cuirass over his head, the heavy armor thudding on the ground.

Sesshomaru removed his pelt from his shoulder and laid it beside his armor. He slid off his kimono, took off his boots, and removed his hakamas. He then slid delicately into the spring.

Sesshomaru turned, grabbing his hakamas and kimono.

'These clothes are not fit for a Lord to wear in their dirty condition,' Sesshomaru thought as he dunked them into the water and began to wash them.

Sesshomaru finished cleansing his clothing and stepped out of the spring for a minute to hang them on a tree branch. Finishing this task he returned to the hot spring, sitting down again.

'Finally, some time away from that hanyou and his wench.'

Sesshomaru closed his eyes and relaxed as the steam rose around him.

….

Kagome was still in the corner of the hut when Inuyasha walked in the door.

'What is she doing?' he wondered as he approached her.

Inuyasha had her lunch on a smooth rock since there wasn't anything else to put it on. A wild boar was what he had hunted down and cut up for her. Leaning down, Inuyasha grasped the end of his robe that was spread out across the floor and flipped up the corner.

Kagome lay asleep, hidden from view under his fire rat robe. Inuyasha cocked his eyebrow and poked her on her cheek.

Kagome stirred and partially opened an eye.

"Lunch is here sleepy head," Inuyasha said as he slid the rock towards her and sat down cross legged in front of her.

…

Sesshomaru had been relaxing in the hot spring for nearly four hours when he stirred. He opened his eyes and looked up at the sky.

"Afternoon," he remarked quietly.

He reached up and touched his hair, 'This is unacceptable,' Sesshomaru then dunked his head under the water and groomed his mane. He surfaced and ran his claws through his hair.

'Much better.'

With hair dripping and body glistening, Sesshomaru rose from the spring and proceeded to the tree where his clothes were drying.

They were completely dry and Sesshomaru pulled them off of the branch. He pulled on his hakamas and put on his kimono. Turning back towards the spring he took a seat next to the rest of his belongings.

Closing his eyes he took a deep breath as he tied his sash around his waist. Next, he slid his boots on and then wrapped his pelt around his shoulder. Lastly he lifted his armor over his head, slipping it on.

Sesshomaru stood up with his swords in hand and returned them to their spot at his side.

Without a word, Sesshomaru began walking through the forest again. The lake appeared in front of him after a few minutes of walking. He strode past the lake as the afternoon sun shone brightly above him.

The campsite was quiet when he arrived. Sesshomaru glanced around and saw a smoldering spot on the ground.

'My brother must have fixed that helpless human a meal,' he thought as he sat down under his tree again.

Inuyasha walked out of the hut to see Sesshomaru underneath the tree again.

"Sesshomaru where the hell have you been? You've been gone for almost five hours!" Inuyasha spat.

"I was taking care of myself, something that you seem to lack having any understanding for," Sesshomaru said distastefully as he took note of Inuyasha's dirty state.

"Shut up you jack ass! Where the hell did you exactly go to bathe? Obviously not the lake," Inuyasha asked with piercing eyes.

"Not that I have any reason to tell you of This Sesshomaru's whereabouts but I was at a hot spring located just past the northwest side of the lake," Sesshomaru replied, looking bored.

"Ah, whatever! I'm going to work on finishing the hut, though I have no idea why the hell I would tell you what I am doing," Inuyasha said looking back at his unfinished project.

Sesshomaru did not reply and watched as Inuyasha began working again.

Inuyasha worked on the hut until the sun had completely set and it was dark out.

"Ah! Finally finished!" Inuyasha said as he grinned proudly.

Kagome had been asleep most of the day and she had just awoken. She watched as Inuyasha finished the wall that separated the hut in half.

"Nice work Inuyasha, you should be an architect!" Kagome said as she smiled.

"A what? What the hell is an irkatext?" Inuyasha asked with a bewildered look on his face.

Kagome began to laugh and shook her head.

"Nothing, nothing, you wouldn't understand, sorry!" Kagome answered, still laughing.

"Bah, whatever it is it better not be something stupid!" Inuyasha growled.

"Inuyasha," Kagome suddenly said with a serious look on her face.

"What?" Inuyasha asked suddenly becoming concerned. "Are you in pain?" he questioned as he leaned closer.

"No, I'm hungry," Kagome replied, blushing.

"Wha?" Inuyasha said almost falling over, "I thought it was something serious!"

Kagome frowned, "Oh, so it's not important if I have an empty stomach, WELL I'M SORRY IT'S NOT IMPORTANT ENOUGH FOR YOU! MAYBE I WILL JUST RUN OUT IN THE DARK AND FIND SOMETHING TO EAT MYSELF!"

Inuyasha shrank back in fear, 'Damn she's scary when she is angry!'

"Hey, hey, hey, calm down! I'll go get you something to eat, I'm hungry too!" Inuyasha said with an innocent look on his face.

"Be back soon, just chill!" he told her, hopping up and running out of the hut.

Inuyasha stopped in front of Sesshomaru, "Hey, the hut is finished so if you want you can have the other side, I'm only doing this because Kagome says it's FAIR."

"This Sesshomaru has no desire to room in the same hut with you and your wench," Sesshomaru stated.

"Fuck you Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha snarled.

"I dislike you with great intensity Inuyasha, please leave this area so I do not have to continue to listen to your annoying voice," Sesshomaru spoke with distaste.

Inuyasha growled loudly and ran into the forest in search of some meat.

Scenting the night air, Inuyasha quickly caught the smell of a deer and began to pursue it. He saw the deer's tail flash around the corner of a tree as it ran.

'You can't outrun me!' Inuyasha thought.

Stretching out he began to run at his full speed quickly catching the deer and ending its life with a slash. He skinned, cut, and cleaned the meat before he brought it back to the camp.

Kagome and Inuyasha both ate in silence because they were both tired.

Kagome let out a large sigh after they were finished.

"Kagome are you okay?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well, I just really wish these burns would heal faster, so I don't have to sit and do nothing all day tomorrow," Kagome said looking at Inuyasha's robe that was still lying across her.

Inuyasha said nothing and was staring at the floor. He appeared to be in deep thought to Kagome.

'What is wrong with him?' she wondered.

"Inuya-" Kagome started but was cut off.

"Kagome, I have a way that would help those burns heal faster. But I don't know how you would feel about it. They would be healed by tomorrow when you woke up, but, well..." Inuyasha said with a nervous tinge to his voice.

"Great! That's awesome! Tell me how! I'll do anything to get these painful things to quit hurting! For them to go away in one night, wow you must have some special medicine or something!" Kagome said in excitement.

"Saliva."

"Huh?" Kagome said with a shocked look.

"Kagome, I'm a half inu youkai. Our saliva is healing when applied to a wound. It rapidly speeds up the healing process," Inuyasha explained quietly as he looked at the floor.

Kagome's eyes widened.

….

Sesshomaru sat under his tree, tilting his head towards the hut.

His sensitive hearing had picked up every single word of their conversation.

_"Kagome, I have a way that would help those burns heal faster. But I don't know how you would feel about it. They would be healed by tomorrow when you woke up, but, well..."_

'Inuyasha, you fool.'

_"Great! That's awesome! Tell me how! I'll do anything to get these painful things to quit hurting! For them to go away in one night, wow you must have some special medicine or something!"_

'The girl will not be so excited when she finds out she has to have a half breed's tongue running down her body.'

_"Saliva."_

'Revolting.'

_"Huh?"_

Sesshomaru let out a shallow sigh.

…..

"Your saliva? Are you kidding me?" Kagome asked incredulously.

"Look, I'm just telling you since you said you wanted them to go away. You don't have to do anything," Inuyasha said plainly.

"Inuyasha wouldn't that mean you would have to..." Kagome drifted off.

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at the floor and blushed, "Lick you?"

"Uh-huh," Kagome confirmed shakily.

"You know what, forget I said anything, I don't want to make you uncomfortable," Inuyasha said quickly as he stood up and turned away from her.

As he turned Kagome grabbed his onto the lower leg of his pants, "Inuyasha wait! I just was really surprised you would offer to do something like that. I mean, if it's not too much trouble," Kagome said releasing her hold.

"Look, I don't want to make you uncomfortable," he stated again.

"Inuyasha, will the burns be gone by tomorrow morning if you do this?" Kagome asked seriously.

"Yeah."

"Then do it, I'm sick of laying here, I promise it won't be uncomfortable for me. We are friends, and your helping me, there is nothing uncomfortable or weird about that," Kagome said strongly.

_'Other than the fact that he will be licking you, yes, all friends do that,' Sesshomaru thought from outside._

Inuyasha sat down beside her and looked at the burns on her shoulders, "Just relax, I'm going to start, it shouldn't be painful."

"Okay," Kagome said quietly and closed her eyes.

A cool wet sensation erupted on her left shoulder which made her eyes pop open and she jumped slightly.

"Kagome, come on, relax, it was just me!" Inuyasha cried, slightly irritated.

'This is the weirdest thing that has ever happened to me. My friend, my HALF DOG DEMON friend is licking my burns to heal them! I would never have believed this would happen in a million years!' Kagome thought nervously.

A coolness enveloped her shoulder again and she could feel Inuyasha's hand on her arm as he licked her shoulder. He traced the burns with his tongue carefully, making sure he didn't miss any spots.

'Oh my god, this is not happening, I'm so nervous right now, but why? It's just Inuyasha!'

Inuyasha moved down her arm until he had finished her left shoulder and her left arm. He got up and moved to her other side.

The burning on her left side had subsided and the right side was rapidly cooling as Inuyasha's tongue trailed down her wounds.

Once Inuyasha finished the right side he stopped and looked at Kagome, who had her eyes closed.

"Kagome, look at me."

Kagome opened her eyes to see Inuyasha looking very serious.

"I am getting ready to uh, well you know…" Inuyasha stuttered as he waved his hand at her chest.

"Oh, um, yes, that's fine, just do it, you don't have to ask me, I wanted you to do this so you already have my permission," Kagome said uneasily.

With that she closed her eyes again. 'Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! I really don't want to do this, but I want Kagome's pain to go away! Why can't there be another way?' Inuyasha thought panicking.

Inuyasha slowly licked around her collar bone, and moved lower. 'I don't fucking want to go any fucking lower!' Inuyasha's body screamed, 'It's for Kagome's health, it's for her health!' his mind screamed back.

He touched her right breast with the tip of his tongue and stopped, waiting for a flinch from Kagome, but it never came.

'I just need to get it done quickly, fast, fast, fast!' Inuyasha thought.

He licked every inch of her right breast and then moved to the left side, also completing every inch of it.

'THANK GOD THAT'S FUCKING OVER!' Inuyasha thought relieved.

"Inuyasha."

"Huh!" Inuyasha said in a stricken voice, 'Shit, she is going to sit me or something I know it,' he thought, bracing himself.

"I just wanted to tell you I'm not burnt at all down, there, or um, back here." she said pointing at her bottom.

Inuyasha let out a nervous laugh. "Well that's good."

"Okay only a few more spots, your back, legs, and-" Inuyasha patted his abdomen.

"That's fine," Kagome said smiling.

Inuyasha set to work on her abdomen, it was flat and smooth so it took no time at all to finish it. Next he tended to the burns on her back.

'It's so awkward having him behind me, his hands on my shoulders, as he licks my back,' she thought, 'But I will say, I feel so much better, I can actually start to move my arms without as much pain as before.'

Inuyasha finished her back, "Alright, just your legs, and then I'll be done here, okay?"

"Yep."

Inuyasha made his way up her calves, lifting up her legs, making sure he didn't miss any burns on the back. Kagome had the fire rat robe wrapped tightly around her so Inuyasha couldn't get a view.

'I'm not letting him go any further than my mid-thigh, there aren't many burns higher than that, and those can just heal on their own.'

"Inuyasha."

He looked up from her knees and stared at her.

"No further than this." she said pointing at the robe wrapped around her mid-thigh, "Got it?"

Inuyasha nodded slightly and returned to her knees. She had a particularly bad burn on the back of her left knee which he had to spend some extra time on. Inuyasha began to lick the burn on the inside of her lower thigh, right above her knee. Kagome let out a small sigh and snapped her eyes open. Inuyasha had stopped and was staring at her with a questioning expression.

'I did NOT just do that, oh shoot! He is going to think I am getting some kind of sick pleasure out of this! I couldn't stop it though! It's not like I have ever had someone, especially a hot demon down there! Oh my god! Did I just think that?' Kagome groaned and smacked her hand on her forehead, "I really need some sleep, I'm letting too much get to me."

"Almost done," Inuyasha said and then finished her other thigh.

He sat back and looked at her, "Get some rest, you should be fine tomorrow."

"Thanks Inuyasha for doing that, I know it must have been difficult. When we go to my world, I'll make sure to fix you a nice big steak as a reward," Kagome said as she snuggled under his robe and closed her eyes.

'Fuck yes! When her mom made that, I was in heaven!'

"Ramen too?" he inquired.

"Yes Inuyasha, ramen too," Kagome said lightly.

"Sweet!" Inuyasha whispered to himself.

Kagome fell asleep and was breathing peacefully as Inuyasha closed his eyes. He leaned back against the wall, Tetsusaiga propped against him and fell asleep as well.


	7. Brothers Explore

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or ANY of its characters**

**A/N: Just to tell everyone, in the last chapter the only reason Inuyasha did what he did was to HELP Kagome because they are FRIENDS and he didn't want to see her in pain, there was nothing romantic behind it! And don't worry, no, nothing like that will happen between them again! :D**

**Chapter 7: Brothers Explore**

Inuyasha awoke early the next morning and left the hut. He could vaguely make out Sesshomaru walking beside the lake.

Inuyasha walked towards the daiyoukai who had stopped.

"Inuyasha, what do you want," Sesshomaru stated in a cold tone.

Growling Inuyasha said, "Sesshomaru, I'm going to explore this world today and I figured you would go too."

Sesshomaru said nothing and stared blankly across the lake.

"You know what? Screw you Sesshomaru! I don't want you tagging along anyway!" Inuyasha spat bitterly and stomped away.

"I will go because I doubt your small brain could grasp the locations and destinations in this world," Sesshomaru said.

"Whatever," Inuyasha grumbled.

The sun was now peaking above the horizon and Inuyasha went into the hut. He looked down at Kagome's still sleeping form. Bending over, he shook her shoulder.

Kagome opened her eyes quickly, "Inuyasha, you jerk! **SIT!**"

"AHH!" Inuyasha yelled as he slammed head first into the floor.

"What the fuck did you do that for bitch?" Inuyasha shouted looking up at her from the floor.

"Why did you wake me up? I was trying to sleep!"

"How about you both stop talking."

Kagome looked at the door to see the shadowed figure of Sesshomaru.

"Girl, we are leaving today to explore this world," Sesshomaru stated plainly.

"What? My first day back and I have to travel around with you two? I don't want to!" Kagome said quite irritated.

"Then don't. But we are leaving now," Sesshomaru replied and walked out of the hut.

"Kagome! You can't stay here by yourself!" Inuyasha said.

"Yes I can! I'm just going to stay here and relax. I'd like to find a hot spring though," Kagome said thoughtfully.

"Well, Sesshomaru said he found one past the northwest side of the lake," Inuyasha told her.

"Oh, awesome! I'll be fine! I promise!" Kagome pleaded.

"No! You can't stay here! Something could attack you and you're not strong enough to protect yourself!" Inuyasha stated aggressively.

"**SIT!**" Kagome shouted.

Sesshomaru appeared in the doorway. He looked down at Inuyasha who was headfirst in the floor.

"Stay if you wish, I do not care," Sesshomaru said as he stepped into the hut and grabbed Inuyasha by the neck of his undershirt. He lifted him in the air and left the hut without saying another word.

Kagome was now alone, 'Wow, I finally have some time to myself,' she thought, amazed.

"That bath in the hot spring sounds awfully good right now," Kagome said out loud. She wrapped Inuyasha's robe around her and walked out of the hut.

'I really wish I had clothes or something other than this to put on.'

Kagome looked towards the lake. 'Okay, northwest huh?' she began to walk towards the lake. She veered to the left side of it and continued to keep her sight ahead. She had to be alert in case anything tried to attack her.

The forest that abruptly started made Kagome stop as she had passed the end of the lake and now faced with thick forest.

'It's got to be in here somewhere,' she thought.

Kagome walked into the forest, leery of everything around her. A pleasant smell hit her nose which made her stop.

'Yes, I know it has to be very close now.'

She walked a few more yards and was met with the sight of the hot spring. Kagome almost collapsed in happiness. She unwrapped Inuyasha's robe and carelessly tossed it into the spring where it floated for a few seconds then sank slightly.

She eased herself in and sat down. The smile on Kagome's lips had not faded since she first set eyes on the spring.

Taking a deep breath she dunked under the water then surfaced, droplets dripping down her nose. She closed her eyes, 'I don't know if I'll ever be able to leave!'

….

Sesshomaru had just left the hut with a tight hold on Inuyasha's shirt neck. He walked away from the lake.

'I want to see what is on the other side of this world,' Sesshomaru thought. He had walked into the forest that was to the right of their hut.

Looking down at Inuyasha he dropped him on the ground. "Wake up, This Sesshomaru is not going to carry you," he commanded coldly.

Grunting, Inuyasha opened his eyes, "Well I wouldn't have been knocked unconscious if that bitch hadn't slammed me into the floor so hard!" Inuyasha growled.

"Inuyasha, I do not want to hear your excuses and I am surprised you know a word such as unconscious, I would not think your brain was capable of using such words," he stated icily

"Fuck you Sesshomaru! You just really piss me off sometimes! No, ALL THE TIME!" Inuyasha shouted back standing up.

"It does not matter to This Sesshomaru if you are angered by my presence," Sesshomaru said plainly and began to walk further into the forest.

"Damn bastard," Inuyasha grumbled as he began to follow.

They both walked at an average pace for almost fifteen minutes in silence before Sesshomaru abruptly stopped in his tracks. Inuyasha wasn't paying attention and almost bumped into him.

"What the hell are you stopping for?" Inuyasha asked sharply.

Sesshomaru's head was tilted up and he was testing the wind.

'I smell salt water,' he thought to himself.

Sesshomaru said nothing to Inuyasha and continued to walk again. The hanyou growled in annoyance but continued to follow.

Sesshomaru kept walking at an average pace but to Inuyasha, seemed like he was moving towards something for a purpose.

"Huh."

Inuyasha looked up suddenly at hearing his brother make this noise. He looked around Sesshomaru to see a vast sea of blue ocean. A great beach was spread out before them with white sand and they both stared as the waves roughly hit the shoreline.

"Where the? What the? An ocean?" Inuyasha bumbled quickly.

"Yes dear brother, an ocean, do you know what that is? Because you seem very confused."

Inuyasha growled and clenched his fists but said nothing in return.

"This means we are on an island," Sesshomaru said.

Inuyasha turned suddenly sniffing the air.

"It smells like, dog, and wolf, what the hell? It's hard to find but it's in the air," Inuyasha said with a worried face.

Sesshomaru tested the air as well but could not smell anything.

'The half-breed must be imagining things, I would have detected something like that way before him.'

"Inuyasha, there is nothing like that in the air, your inferior sense of smell must be playing games with you," Sesshomaru spoke.

'I swore, it was in the air, there is no way I imagined that, but, Sesshomaru, he should have been able to smell that way before me, no matter how much I don't like to admit it,' Inuyasha thought very troubled.

"Forget it Inuyasha, there is nothing there," Sesshomaru said harshly.

"Fine."

Sesshomaru turned around and began to walk away from the ocean.

"Where to now?" Inuyasha asked.

"We are going to walk straight away from the ocean to see what is opposite of it. The camp is to the left so we will go straight," Sesshomaru said and did not speak another word.

….

Kagome cracked an eye open slightly.

'Wow that was great, I feel like I could take on the world! Or two quarrelling brothers.' she thought.

Kagome got out of the hot spring and wrapped Inuyasha's robe around her again. She looked to her right where the lake sat, 'Well, I'm sure Inuyasha wouldn't mind too much if I looked around a little, I won't be going THAT far.'

Instead of walking towards the lake she walked by it, the northern shore of it at her right side. She continued walking in the forest long after the lake disappeared. Suddenly she stopped; a crunching noise was heard behind her.

'Oh no, oh no, oh no! Not again!' she thought frantically. The crunching noise stopped and ceased to exist.

Kagome looked behind her hesitantly but there was nothing there. She let out a large sigh of relief and continued forward. Another sound soon filled her ears, it sounded like thunder, which made Kagome look up at the clear sky.

'What on earth is that?' she thought as she kept walking. She came to a clearing to see two large mountains that had a gigantic waterfall in between them. She watched as the water tumbled down until it fell into the lake below.

She trailed her eyes over every inch of the beautiful scene and paused. A lone figure sat on a flat rock. Kagome could only see the left side of its body. She moved closer until the figure came into a clear view.

Kagome's eyes widened as she stared at the creature in front of her. 'Ears! Like Inuyasha's!'

One leg was propped up, the other straight, and arms behind for balance. The creature turned its head and looked at Kagome, eye to eye.

Kagome jumped back frightened.

"Who are you?" came a smooth voice from the character.

"I-I-m Kagome," she said quietly, 'A demon!'

"Why are you here? I was for sure that I was the only one on this island. I would have known if a human was here," the demon said.

"Well, um, we just got stuck here-"

"We?" the demon interrupted. "There are others?"

"Ye-"

"Humans?" the demon said with a fascinated look on its face.

Kagome shook her head.

"Demons?"

"A demon and a half-demon," Kagome replied a little easier, this figure did not seem like it wanted to hurt her.

The demon said nothing and turned its head, staring out across the lake, seeming to contemplate.

"You have a pure aura about you. Are you a priestess?" the demon asked calmly.

"Well, yes, I am," Kagome said.

"Tell me how you came to be here," the demon asked.

'Well, I don't think it will matter if it knows,' Kagome thought.

"Well okay," Kagome said, taking a seat on the rock next the demon's and began to tell the tale from start to finish.

….

"God dammit Sesshomaru, we have been gone for a long time, we need to go back and make sure Kagome is still ALIVE," Inuyasha snapped, irritated.

"You do mean you, because I could care less," Sesshomaru replied as he continued walking.

"Mountains," Sesshomaru stated aloud as he looked to his right.

A large mountain range layered the horizon which seemed to go on without end.

"Okay, mountains, big deal," Inuyasha said bored but then turned his head to the left.

"Whoa! Wait! That smells like a hot spring, no, maybe two!" Inuyasha exclaimed as he took off.

Sesshomaru did not move from where he stood, he still looked at the mountain range.

Inuyasha ran only a few yards through the trees before a hot spring appeared.

"There's one," he said, not stopping and turning sharply to the right.

A few yards later he ran into a second one.

"And there's the other one!" he exclaimed, quite proud of himself.

Sesshomaru could hear Inuyasha coming back towards him. He tore his gaze from the mountains to the ragged hanyou in front of him.

"Two of them," was all Inuyasha could say before he went completely off subject, "Let's catch something so we can take it back to camp for everyone to eat," Inuyasha suggested.

Sesshomaru looked at him with a bored expression, "I could have twenty kills before you even broke five."

"What?" Inuyasha shouted, "I'd like to test that theory!"

"Very well," Sesshomaru almost growled, pushing off of the ground and gliding into the forest.

….

Kagome had just finished her entire story.

'Wow, that took a long time! I don't know if it is good or bad that this demon knows about Naraku, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, the Bone Eater's well, and everything else,' she contemplated.

The demon said nothing and looked up and the waterfall.

"Very well, I shall tell you of myself since you revealed everything to me. Naraku is a devious and evil half-demon. I have been stuck in this 'perfect' world for almost three years, Shika and I."

"Shika?" Kagome questioned.

"Yes, my loyal companion," the demon answered, motioning for Kagome to look behind her.

Kagome turned and looked behind her. A brilliant white horse stood grazing in the grass, making a crunching noise.

'That must have been the crunching I heard in the forest earlier!' Kagome thought, stunned.

"She's beautiful," Kagome managed to say.

"Yes, she served my mother and father for many years and has always been loyal and faithful," the demon stated.

"Oh wow," Kagome said.

"Now, my name is Katsumi, I am half-bred," she said.

"What? Half-bred? Are you a half inu youkai like Inuyasha?" Kagome asked intently looking at her ears.

"No," Katsumi replied smiling slightly recalling her tale with the reckless hanyou in it, "I'm a full demon, but with mixed blood. This is why my mother and father are dead. I'm half inu youkai and half wolf youkai. My father was a great white wolf, one of the most noble breeds of wolf. My mother was an average inu youkai. A wolf and dog crossing is considered one of the greatest sins in the wolf pack. Crossing wolf blood and dog blood is a great sin because the wolves consider dogs to be inferior. Because of who my father mated with, the pack came and killed my mother and my father. They attempted to kill me but my father had known the attack was coming so he took me to a safe cave far away and left me. I grew, not knowing who or what I was. Anytime I confronted a village I was met with the shouts of "Demon!" and when I tried to interact with demons I was called "Dirty blood". This cross is one of the most unforgivable crosses and almost all breeds of demons look down upon me," Katsumi finished as loneliness and hurt showed in her eyes.

Kagome had tears in her eyes from the touching story. She looked at the demoness in a new light now. The suffering that she had endured, it sounded too much like the cruelness that a certain hanyou had experienced.

"I am so sorry," Kagome said as a tear slid down her face.

Katsumi smiled, "Don't cry, I managed."

"So why are you here anyway?" Kagome asked, wiping a tear away with the back of her hand.

"Well, Naraku basically used me as a test subject for this world to see if it worked or not. He found me since I had considerable strength and was part dog. He wanted to test it to see if it held. Didn't you say you were traveling with dog companions?"

"Ah yes! Inuyasha and Sesshomaru," Kagome said smiling.

"Sesshomaru? That name means 'Killing Perfection', he must be one intense guy," Katsumi said, laughing.

Kagome laughed as well. She looked at Katsumi, taking in her features for the first time. She looked like Inuyasha, but also like Sesshomaru. It was very hard for her to see the wolf in the woman but she was sure it probably came out in her true form.

Katsumi's hair was white, not silver like Inuyasha's and Sesshomaru's. It was long and went down to her lower back. She also had a small set of white dog ears perched on her head. They were identical to Inuyasha's except for the color. Her eyes were blue, another wolf trait and had a great intensity about them. Like Sesshomaru, she had stripes on her cheeks except hers were a dark blue. Dark blue stripes were also present on her arms and lower legs.

Kagome looked at Katsumi's clothing which was a white silk, plain, kimono. It looked exactly like Rin's except it had no sleeves. The kimono came down to the tips of her knee caps and had a navy blue sash tied around the waist. She had on white shoes that almost looked like flats. Kagome saw a twitch and her eyes widened. 'A tail?'

A wolf tail, much like Koga's twitched behind her back, it was not brown, but white and looked more groomed than Koga's. She had claws and fangs just like a dog or wolf would.

Kagome looked at the sky; she didn't even notice the sun was about to set over the horizon.

"Your companions will be getting worried if you don't get back, won't they?" Katsumi asked, the wind blowing her bangs off her forehead for a moment.

"Whoa! What is that on your forehead?" Kagome asked trying to look at it before Katsumi's bangs settled back over her forehead.

Katsumi grinned, "Oh yes, I didn't tell you about that, it is a lightning bolt, like this one." she reached in her kimono and pulled on a gold necklace that had a sapphire lightning bolt on the end of it.

"Oh wow!" Kagome exclaimed, looking at the beautiful stone.

Katsumi reached for her forehead and held her hair up so Kagome could see the black lightning bolt in the middle. The miko was so entranced by it she almost fell off her seat when a sharp neigh pierced the air.

Katsumi grabbed a sheathed sword in her right hand and jumped up. The female demon heard the air cutting around something, or someone and before she could react, a hand wrapped around her throat.

Kagome gasped, "Sesshomaru!"

"Who are you," Sesshomaru did not ask but stated sharply.

Inuyasha ran up behind Sesshomaru and kneeled down beside Kagome. "Hey, are you okay? You had me worried sick when you weren't back there at the camp!"

"Inuyasha! Make him stop she means no harm!" Kagome said tears coming to her eyes as she heard the choking in Katsumi's throat.

Inuyasha looked up in time to see a hoof strike Sesshomaru in his back. He immediately dropped the mix-breed and turned to see the demon horse glaring daggers at him. He put a hand on Tojikin and drew.

"Sesshomaru PLEASE STOP!" Kagome cried as he swung the sword up in the air. Kagome had no idea what she was doing and threw herself in front of Sesshomaru as he was bringing the sword down. His eyes widened for a second as she crashed into his chest, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Please stop it! They mean no harm!" she sobbed again.

Sesshomaru looked down on her and his eyes slightly softened, then turned hard again. He sheathed Tojikin and looked down at her trembling form.

Inuyasha stood wide eyed as Sesshomaru placed a hand on top of Kagome's head. She stared up into his golden eyes, tears streaming out of her own and said, "Thank you, thank you so much," so quietly he barley caught the words.

Sesshomaru could not tear his eyes away from hers.

'How does this girl show compassion for the most outcast of creatures? She does not care whether they are full blooded or halfblooded. I can't figure it out, why does my body hesitate at what my brain tells it to do when she is around? This is no normal girl.'

Sesshomaru was confused, very confused, the great lord would never admit to such a thing but his mind was in shambles, thoughts and questions bouncing from one side to another.

Kagome continued to look at him.

'He doesn't look himself, he looks, well, not like Sesshomaru,' she thought, worried. She had never seen the demon lord look this way before.

"We shall return to the camp now," Sesshomaru said as calmly as he could.

Kagome looked at him, "Can Katsumi come too? She's all alone and we are the only ones here besides her so it would make since for all of us to stay together," she asked, her eyes glittering in the sunset.

'These feelings I am having, I need time to contemplate them, with the mix blood there it might give me some time to think since the others will probably be making sure she is well,' Sesshomaru thought.

He nodded and pushed Kagome off of him gently. He began to walk away with Inuyasha at his heels. Kagome followed behind both of them as Katsumi sat weakly upon Shika's back. They all began to make their way back to the other side of the island as the darkness of night started to set in.


	8. Just Dead Weight

**Disclaimer: No I don't own Inuyasha or ANY of its characters. Katsumi, Shika, and others are all my characters that I created.**

**Chapter 8: Just Dead Weight**

Sesshomaru led the group through the forest at an easy pace. Inuyasha followed closely behind him but kept glancing back at Kagome who was walking beside Shika.

"Are you sure you are okay?" Kagome asked Katsumi with a concerned look on her face.

"Yes, yes, I will be fine I just need rest. I should be as good as new in the morning," Katsumi said with a soft smile.

'That's right, her demon blood will help her heal much faster than a human, I almost forgot!' Kagome thought to herself.

The group was now passing the lake which meant they were very close to the campsite.

Sesshomaru stopped and scented the air, 'Nothing unusual.'

Turning his attention ahead he calmly stated, "We are here."

"Finally!" Kagome exclaimed loudly with a large grin plastered on her face.

Sesshomaru turned and looked at her with an eyebrow cocked curiously.

"Are you suggesting that This Sesshomaru is slow," he stated, not asking.

"Uh, um," Kagome stuttered, her eyes widening as she took a step backwards.

"Sesshomaru stop being a prick at let's go back to the camp, it's right up ahead!" Inuyasha spat with an irritated tone.

Kagome looked towards Inuyasha with a shocked expression.

"What the hell are you lookin' at me like that for? I'm sick and tired of standing around here; I'd like to get back to the camp sometime TONIGHT!" Inuyasha shot back at her.

He turned his head to look at Sesshomaru but he was gone.

"Where did that bastard go?" Inuyasha asked.

"He continued walking and went back to your campsite," Katsumi said, answering his question.

She looked down at Kagome beside her and said, "Let's go," as she patted Shika's hindquarter to urge her forward.

Shika let out a snort of recognition and began to walk.

Kagome walked beside Shika and brushed by Inuyasha with a quick "Hmph!"

Inuyasha growled at the sound but followed behind them.

When they arrived at the campsite Sesshomaru was sitting under the same tree that he had been sitting under every day.

Katsumi slipped off of Shika's back and walked over to the hut. She sat down in front of it, using it as support for her back.

Kagome watched as Shika galloped off into the forest and was engulfed by the darkness.

"We need a fire," Kagome stated blatantly.

Inuyasha scoffed and dropped into a rough sitting position on the ground.

"Sit," Kagome said plainly as Inuyasha slammed face first into the ground.

"God dammit what the hell did I do?" Inuyasha yelled.

"Get some fire wood."

"NO!"

"Sit."

Inuyasha went further into the ground and looked up at her, "Fine! I'll do it! Just stop being such a bitch!"

Kagome said nothing to this comment and went to sit down next to Katsumi.

"Do you two always fight this much?" Katsumi asked intrigued as she remembered how fondly Kagome had talked of the hanyou.

Kagome let out a shallow sigh, "Sometimes."

"Huh, and that guy, just sits there and does nothing doesn't he?" Katsumi said casting a glance in Sesshomaru's direction.

"Yeah, pretty much, he hates me because I'm human and hates Inuyasha because he's half human," Kagome replied.

"Well, he definitely doesn't like me either, what a snuff," Katsumi remarked.

Both girls looked at each other after Katsumi's last comment and started laughing.

Sesshomaru watched both of them through the darkness. He was slowly growing irritated because of the way they talked about him as though he couldn't hear them.

'She talked of Inuyasha fondly? Huh, well, they haven't seemed that fond of each other for the past few hours,' Sesshomaru thought to himself.

Before long, Inuyasha returned with firewood in hand.

"Good job Inuyasha!" Kagome said happily as she thought of a soft glowing fire.

"Feh, what the hell ever," Inuyasha growled as he dropped all of the wood onto the ground and stomped away into the blackness.

"Alright, now for a fire!" Kagome smiled, turning around to look behind her.

"Oh no! Shoot, shoot! I don't have my yellow bag with matches in it!" Kagome exclaimed, crestfallen.

She turned to look at the wood on the ground and was taken aback when she saw Katsumi bent over the pile.

Katsumi had an intelligent look on her face as she dropped some dead leaves and grass on top of the wood.

'What is she going to do?' Kagome thought in wonder. Inuyasha was also watching curiously from the darkness where Kagome couldn't see him.

Katsumi's claws glided over the dead debris and her fingers twitched, quickly letting off a yellow spark which ignited.

Kagome gasped in surprise as a fire began to catch on the wood and build into a larger blaze.

Katsumi sat back against the hut again smiling peacefully at her work. She looked beside her to see the hanyou looking at her curiously.

"How'd you do that?" he asked.

"Electricity," she replied calmly as his eyes widened.

…

Kagome walked toward Sesshomaru's dim figure that was sitting against the tree.

"Sesshomaru why don't you come over here with us?" she asked shyly.

"Miko, This Sesshomaru does not need company. I am perfectly fine right where I am at," he spoke back to her with distaste.

"Fine, you don't have to be such a total jerk about it!" she said raising her voice and walking away.

'That wench dares to raise her voice to me? Who does she think she is?' Sesshomaru questioned in his mind as he watched her stomp away.

Kagome's form broke through the darkness as she stomped into the firelight.

"Inconsiderate jerk!" she mumbled with her jaw clenched.

She looked up to see both Inuyasha and Katsumi staring curiously at her from their spot in front of the hut.

"Having dog troubles?" Katsumi asked with a grin.

"Full-blooded dog troubles, YES! What a jerk-" Kagome started before she was interrupted.

"So do you believe that half-dogs are more manageable then full-dogs?" Katsumi asked as she tried not to burst out laughing.

Kagome smiled, seeing her friend's attempt to cheer her up. "Yes, most definitely, although Inuyasha can be very difficult to handle sometimes."

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean wench?" Inuyasha bit out.

"It means you're an incompetent pup."

Everyone turned around to see Sesshomaru standing there as his form flickered in the firelight.

"What are **YOU**doing over here?" Kagome asked as she poked him harshly in his chest armor.

Sesshomaru caught her wrist quickly, "You will not touch This Sesshomaru, nor will you refer to me in such a rude manner."

Katsumi leaned over, held her hand in front of her mouth and whispered into Inuyasha's ear, "Wow, he's full of himself," not taking her eyes off of Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha's eyes widened as a fang popped over his lip in a grin as he tried not to laugh.

Sesshomaru resisted the urge to release a sharp warning growl.

'Everyone here has such disrespect. I would have never imagined that I, the great Lord Sesshomaru would be living in company with a dirty blooded hybrid, my half-breed brother, and a human girl!' he thought, trying not to show his frustration.

"Hey you!"

Sesshomaru blinked blankly and looked down at Kagome.

"Finally! I have been trying to get your attention but you were too spaced out to notice!" Kagome shouted with an irritated look plastered across her face.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, "This Sesshomaru does not get 'spaced' out."

"Yeah, yeah, just let go of my wrist, you have been holding onto it forever!" Kagome spat back as she tried to pull out of his grasp.

"Do not command me to do anything," Sesshomaru stated clearly as he released his hold on her, "I will release you only because I wish to, not because you ordered me to-"

Sesshomaru hadn't finished his sentence when Kagome was already walking away from him.

Inuyasha's eyes widened in shock as he wondered what his brother was going to do next.

Sesshomaru stood in place, saying nothing as he watched her disappear into the hut.

"Wow, Sesshomaru just got owned," Inuyasha said with disbelief to Katsumi.

"You're not kidding!" Katsumi replied.

'Owned? This Sesshomaru? Preposterous! There was nothing I could say to her display of such disrespect, I was too disgusted!'

A small image of Inuyasha popped inside his head saying, "You keep tellin yourself that."

Sesshomaru clenched his jaw in frustration which was something he rarely did. He turned in one swift motion and disappeared into the forest.

"He's probably going to go torture something," Katsumi commented after he had left, "I feel sorry for whatever poor creature crosses his path."

"Yeah, and whatever it is it's the wrong place and the wrong time for it to be there that's for damn sure," Inuyasha said gruffly as he grabbed Tetsusaiga off the ground and stood up.

"Let's get some shut eye," he said as he walked into the hut.

"Sure, that's probably a good idea," Katsumi agreed, standing up and wobbling slightly as she tried to gain her balance.

"You okay? You're still banged up pretty bad," Inuyasha questioned as he eyed her carefully.

Katsumi laughed, "No, no! I'm perfectly fine, so which door am I going in?"

"This one," Inuyasha answered as he motioned his hand for her to come inside.

"Okay, so then what is the other one for?"

"Well, I split the hut in half, so Kagome and I could have one half while Sesshomaru got the other," Inuyasha replied as he sat down on the floor inside.

It was pitch black inside the hut since there was no lighting. The only reason Inuyasha could tell Kagome was in the far corner was by her scent.

'Well she's pissed off,' he thought to himself. Inuyasha leaned his head against the wall and closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep.

….

Kagome opened her eyes to pitch black darkness. She could tell it was late because it was dark outside also which meant the fire had went out.

'Sitting under the stars sounds nice about now, not like I am going to go back to sleep anyway,' she thought to herself.

Kagome stepped out of the hut into the cool night air, "Ah, fresh air, just what I need," she said barley above a whisper as she inhaled and closed her eyes.

The crescent moon and stars lit up the sky so she was able to see her surroundings. She looked over towards Sesshomaru's tree and saw he was not there.

Kagome stared in awe at the gorgeous starry sky which brought her gaze to look over at the lake. Her eyes widened as they fell upon one of the most beautiful things she had ever seen.

The moonlight seemed to pool around the lake and its surroundings. Kagome's eyes were frozen and focused on Sesshomaru who was sitting elegantly on one of the rocks that sat around the lake. His gaze was upward, transfixed on the moon. He had one leg drawn back with his arm resting over his knee while his other arm was lying in his lap.

'It's almost like he's glowing!' Kagome thought in absolute awe.

Kagome was awkwardly taking a step towards him without even being conscious of it. She was now only 50 yards from him when she realized what she was doing.

'Ah! I've been walking closer to him, he'll see me! I've got to hide fast!' Kagome thought rapidly.

The miko looked around quickly and jumped behind a tree. She brought her hand up to her chest and felt her heart beating with haste.

'I'm so nervous, I can feel my heart beating in my ears, my breathing is shallow and fast, and I'm trembling!' Kagome thought as she peered around the tree.

Sesshomaru had not moved from his place and continued to stare into the sky in deep thought.

'Good, he doesn't even realize that I'm-' Kagome started to think.

"I know you are there girl," Sesshomaru stated and not removing his gaze from the sky.

Kagome's eyes grew wide as she realized that she'd been caught. She stepped out from behind the tree, heart pounding louder and faster than before.

'Her heart is racing, but why?' Sesshomaru thought as he listened to her as she approached him.

"Ah, sorry Sesshomaru, I just wanted to get some fresh air and didn't know you were out here," Kagome said, her voice rising in pitch.

Sesshomaru finally looked down at her from his seat atop the stone.

"Tell me, do I make you nervous miko?" Sesshomaru asked with no hint of interest showing on his face.

Kagome's cheeks turned bright red and she clapped her hands over them in panic.

'Oh no! He can hear everything! My racing heart, quick breathing, and now he's toying with me on purpose!'

"Isn't it a common courtesy to answer one's question?" Sesshomaru asked with a slight hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I-I-, I'm not feeling myself, that's all," Kagome stammered.

"Really," was all Sesshomaru said back.

He returned his gaze to the sky and began to think.

'Why is she so nervous? She never has any trouble being an inconsiderate wench to me when my brother is around. Does she think I'm going to hurt her or is there some other reason she feels this way?'

Sesshomaru's mind was becoming tangled with many thoughts and he didn't like it that way. Before he could finish his thoughts he was brought out of them by a rustle of clothes.

His eyes darted beside him where Kagome was now seated on the rock with him.

'What is she doing? Why is she acting so strange?' Sesshomaru wondered.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome said, breaking the silence.

"Huh?" he said as she broke his thoughts.

"Sesshomaru, are you worried?" Kagome questioned.

"Worried? This Sesshomaru does not get worried about anything," Sesshomaru responded.

Kagome turned to look at him eye to eye, "Oh please, you can't tell me that you haven't worried about if we are ever going to get out of here."

Sesshomaru's emotionless mask broke for a moment but it quickly returned to its normal stolidity.

Kagome noticed the change and slightly tilted her head, 'What was that-'

"Girl, I have no interest in answering any of your questions, go to sleep and leave me be," Sesshomaru commanded icily.

Kagome's face contorted in anger, "Fine! I will! It's not like I wanted to hear your answer anyway! I could give a damn less if YOU get out of here alive, all I care about is Inuyasha and I getting out of here safe, you're just dead weight!"

Standing up, Kagome jumped off of the rock and walked back to the hut where she entered quickly.

Sesshomaru sat in a state of shock, 'What just happened?'

'How can a mere mortal summon the courage to shout at me and call me dead weight?' Sesshomaru thought with a slight hint of anger rising in him.

By referring to him as dead weight she had basically called him useless and said that Inuyasha was superior to him. Sesshomaru's temper flared when he thought of this.

'Stupid girl, she needs to be taught her place.'

…

Kagome walked through the hut and found her corner. She sat down and took a deep breath.

'I can't believe I shouted like that, I never get that angry. I don't even remember what I said,' she thought, tears welling up in her eyes.

Kagome began to silently cry, her body wracked with sobs.

'Even though it is Sesshomaru, I should never shout at someone like that! I probably said some really nasty things! I'm going to have to apologize, that's the only way that I will feel better,' Kagome thought.

After coming to the resolve that she would apologize, Kagome felt slightly better and drifted off to sleep, her cheeks still moist from her tears.


	9. Awkward Encounters

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters!**

**A/N: Sorry it's been a long time, eh years to be exact. I decided to start re-watching Inuyasha a few weeks ago which reignited my spark to write this story. **

**Chapter 7: Awkward Encounters**

Kagome woke up the next morning and yawned, rubbing her eyes which had dried tears on them from the previous night. Guilt immediately settled on the miko and she remembered why.

'I still can't remember what I said to Sesshomaru and I can't believe I got so angry.'

She saw that the hut was empty which meant Inuyasha and Katsumi had already woken up. Kagome stood up and walked outside. The area around her was empty so she assumed that Inuyasha and Katsumi had gone off somewhere.

The priestess let out a heavy sigh, 'I need a dip in the hot spring,' she thought exasperated.

Kagome set off at once towards the hot spring that she had visited before. She was still clad in Inuyasha's fire rat robe since her clothes had been destroyed by the poison, and decided she would wash it while she was in the hot spring. It came into view quickly and Kagome sighed in relief.

She undressed quickly and slid into the water, "Wonderful!"

…..

Sesshomaru walked through the forest with a pensive look on his face. He still wasn't sure why so many thoughts were cluttering his mind.

'No mere mortal should cause my mind to fall into such disarray,' he thought.

The daiyoukai lifted his head to the sky and scented the air; the corner of his mouth twitching.

"The girl," he practically growled.

…

Kagome's eyes were closed as she was in a haze of relaxation from the spring's hot water.

'I'll apologize to Sesshomaru later, as if he'll even care,' she thought to herself.

The miko slid deeper into the water so it was up to her chin; letting out a satisfied sigh. She delved further and further into a hazy, relaxed state until a familiar voice caused her eyes to snap open.

"Girl… I've come to teach you a lesson about respect after your outburst."

Kagome turned quickly, sending water splashing, "Sesshomaru?"

The handsome lord stepped further into view as a nonverbal response.

"About that," she trembled, making sure she was deep enough in the water he couldn't see any of her, "I wanted to apologize, I should have never yelled at you. It didn't solve anything."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, 'An apology? A human girl is apologizing to me?'

Kagome peered up at the demon with a nervous expression, waiting for him to say something.

"I do not require an apology, I am merely here to teach you your place," he bit out, "An apology doesn't prove you learned anything, it only shows that you feel remorse."

"But I mean it!" Kagome cried.

"Silence!" Sesshomaru hissed, lunging forward to grab her.

Kagome let out a yelp and dunked underwater where she turned and swam in the opposite direction.

Sesshomaru let out a "Hmph," and grabbed Inuyasha's robe that was nearby, "It doesn't matter, she requires clothing, she won't go anywhere without this."

Kagome hit a rock that was the edge of the hot spring, coming up to the surface gasping.

"I'm not going to kill you. Running away only makes you look foolish," Sesshomaru called across the spring to her.

"Then stop coming after me!"

Sesshomaru stated, "If I was coming after you, I would have already caught you. If I recall correctly This Sesshomaru has not moved from this spot since arriving."

Kagome blinked and looked down at the water, 'I doubt he's going to hurt me, and if he does Inuyasha will kill him.'

She cautiously waded through the water towards the still-standing demon and glanced up at him.

Sesshomaru tossed the fire rat robe at Kagome and she slightly came up out of the water to catch it, blushing when she realized that the demon in front of her could have possibly gotten a peek.

"Do I frighten you?"

Kagome glanced up and stumbled back when she saw how close his golden eyes were to hers. She carefully tied Inuyasha's robe around herself and marveled at the fact that this was the first time she had heard Sesshomaru actually ask a question, rather than stating it.

"No," she replied, approaching him.

"Then why does your heart race every time I come near you?"

A blush spread across Kagome's cheeks and her eyes shot to the ground, "I can't control my heart rate," she said, trying to sound indifferent.

She tried to step quickly towards the demon in an attempt to show her courage but lost her footing as her bare heel slid against a wet rock. Before she had started to really fall she felt a warm hand in the small of her back and found herself face to face with Sesshomaru and his gorgeous facial features.

"Are you aware that anyone who ever gets this close to me finds death shortly thereafter?"

Kagome shivered, and grabbed his kimono, righting herself, "Thank you Sesshomaru, that would have been a nasty fall."

He grabbed the wrist of her hand that was holding his kimono, "No reply to my statement?"

Kagome looked up at him with defiant eyes, "I know you aren't going to hurt me Sesshomaru, and you don't detest humans as much as you make yourself out to, or you would never have a human companion."

'Rin,' Sesshomaru thought, automatically finding an image of the small human girl dancing across his mind.

The great daiyoukai brought his eyes downward to meet the miko's dark brown gaze. He leaned down slowly and Kagome began breathing faster.

'What is Sesshomaru doing? Is he going to… Is he trying to…' her mind sputtered.

Sesshomaru's cheek brushed by Kagome's where he made a few audible 'sniffs' near the crook of her neck.

The dog demon brought himself back to an upstanding position and remarked, "You'd smell far more pleasing if you didn't have the stench of half-demon on you."

Kagome got a flustered look on her face, "Well excuse me for not smelling 'pleasing'! What kind of compliment is that? Creepy if you ask me! I can't help it that I don't have any of my OWN clothes to wear!"

Sesshomaru let go of her wrist and turned away.

"Where are you going?" Kagome asked hesitantly, adrenaline from his closeness still coursing through her veins.

"Wherever I please, do what you will, I don't really care," he said in a monotone voice.

Kagome watched him disappear into the forest and she sat down shakily on a nearby rock.

'Back to being a jerk I see,' she thought, 'But I saw a different part of Sesshomaru this morning.'

Kagome bolted upright and decided to head back to the camp. As she walked her mind was abuzz with her earlier encounter with Sesshomaru. She saw Katsumi and Inuyasha beside the lake in the distance. Kagome slowed down and approached them cautiously.

'They look like they're really getting along,' she thought to herself as she observed from a safe distance.

"Spying on others?"

Kagome jumped and tried to run out from behind the foliage, but a strong hand grabbed the fabric covering her back.

"Stop being so jumpy."

Kagome stiffly turned to see Sesshomaru quietly watching her with his golden eyes.

"Quit following me!" Kagome hissed at the demon.

"I do not 'follow' anyone… I merely have come across you twice in one day."

The miko rolled her eyes, "Sure Sesshomaru… sure."

The daiyoukai looked out towards Inuyasha and Katsumi, "It seems only fitting a filthy half-breed should be with a hybrid."

"Stop talking like that!" Kagome growled, lightly hitting him on the shoulder.

She winced when her hand made contact; the fear of realization washing over her, she had just HIT Sesshomaru.

"I'm sorry!" she sputtered, reaching out to pat his shoulder, then crying out as she saw she was about to touch him again.

Sesshomaru watched her, the corners of his mouth twitching, he was unsure what to feel. Should he be angry? Or amused? The great demon was infuriated with himself for not knowing what to feel.

Kagome cried out in frustration, "Sorry!" and rushed out of the bushes.

"Inuyasha!"

Sesshomaru watched as she ran over to his half-breed brother. The daiyoukai didn't move, and instead looked over at his shoulder, taking a small sniff.

'Her scent…'

….

Sesshomaru watched the miko from a distance for the rest of the day. He didn't know why he was fascinated with her. It could be the fact that she wasn't scared of him, or the fact that he found her scent to be so appealing. The daiyoukai was unable to understand how he found the human girl so pleasing, he wasn't like his father, the great lord Sesshomaru did NOT fall for humans.

Evening set in and Sesshomaru had come no closer to finding a solution to his problem or figuring out what was unordinary about the miko. He snarled in frustration and emerged from the forest, approaching the camp when a familiar scent washed over him.

"Naraku," Sesshomaru growled loudly.

"I smell it too!" Inuyasha shouted, running towards his elder brother as Kagome and Katsumi followed him.

"Hello Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and Kagome, I believe I told you all something about the miko's era and being thrust into it? Farewell, enjoy yourself Sesshomaru, for I know this will be your first venture to this time," Naraku's voice said with amusement.

Kagome's eyes shot around desparately as she realized the world around them was fading; only Inuyasha and Sesshomaru remained clear. She watched Katsumi fade with the background and gasped when she hit the ground of her bedroom floor.

"Kagome are you alright?" Inuyasha asked hesitantly.

The miko grumbled and sat up, "I'm okay."

"What is this place?" Sesshomaru asked, his golden eyes scanning her room carefully, 'Her scent is overwhelming.'

"This… is my home," Kagome stated.


	10. Era Change

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters!**

**Chapter 10: Era Change**

"Inuyasha, let's check the well!"

Sesshomaru watched as the miko and half demon exited the room quickly. He did not follow.

'This is her home?' he thought to himself, still observing the room.

The daiyoukai curled his lip as he realized that much of her room was pink. He exited and shortly after found himself downstairs in the kitchen where he saw a piece of paper taped to the counter.

'Kagome, Gramps got a special opportunity to visit a famous artifact convention. Sota and I are with him and are unsure when we will be back, it might be a while considering your grandfather. If you return while we still are gone, feel free to have Inuyasha over for company! –Love Mom'

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes as he saw hearts next to his little brother's name.

'What's that supposed to insinuate?'

"Damn it all! The well is sealed!"

Sesshomaru turned, "Well?"

Kagome came in and snatched the note off of the counter, reading it, then spoke to him, "The well is the way I travel back and forth from here to the feudal era."

Sesshomaru didn't reply, and watched as Inuyasha poked at a box-shaped contraption.

"Kagome! How do you make the pictures show up?"

The miko sighed and grabbed the remote nearby, hitting the power button. The television sprang to life and Inuyasha plopped down on the floor in front of it.

"Where's your mom at Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, glancing over his shoulder.

"Everyone's gone…" she trailed off, staring down at the note and flushing, 'Mom! Hearts by Inuyasha's name? Really?'

Sesshomaru was watching the television with a stern glare, 'What matter of magic created this object?'

"Meow!" a heavy voice cried out from the floor.

Sesshomaru's eyes shot down where he was met with the gaze of a chubby feline. He let out a low growl and Kagome rushed to his side.

"Sesshomaru! Stop it! That's my cat!"

Inuyasha whirled around and snatched the animal up wiggling his fingers over its head. Buyo meowed happily and Inuyasha snickered with a big grin.

Kagome smiled and went to the kitchen, "I'll make something for us to eat."

'I know what Inuyasha likes, but Sesshomaru… that could be a bit tougher'

She brought out different ingredients and inspected them as they were sprawled out on the counter. Kagome sighed and peeked out to where the two brothers were.

"Sesshomaru?"

The demon turned his head slightly to acknowledge her.

"Can you come here for a second?"

Sesshomaru turned and moved gracefully into the kitched where Kagome stared at him with big eyes.

"Please tell me you'll eat something here."

The daiyoukai's eyes scanned over everything that was in front of him and he stated, "I don't eat human food."

Kagome clenched her fists, "Well I'm sorry I can't go out and kill a giant lizard or something for you to eat my LORD! Suck it up! Will you at least eat meat? I'll leave it raw, that's how Inuyasha likes it."

Sesshomaru took a quick step forward and loomed over the miko, "I thought we already had this discussion about respect."

Kagome brushed him off, "I'm too tired for your antics Sesshomaru, I'm fixing what's here, you can starve if you think you're too good for it."

He watched her with a slightly stunned expression, any other being would have signed their death wish with such blatant disrespect, but this girl, he couldn't figure out why he didn't act against her. Sesshomaru watched as she bustled about, pulling out pots and pans and turning on devices that he had no idea what they were for. Finally she turned, producing full plates of delectable food.

"Inuyasha!"

The half-demon was in front of her in seconds and snatched the plate, immediately going to work on a huge piece of steak.

"Kagome, the food from your time is so GOOD!" Inuyasha said through a mouthful of his meal.

Sesshomaru watched the pair carefully and took a couple light sniffs of his own plate. Slowly he picked up a cut of the steak on his plate and popped it into his mouth.

Kagome watched him with bated breath, wondering if he would spit it out and explode, or proclaim how excellent it was. She highly doubted it would be the latter.

Sesshomaru swallowed and met her gazed, "It's adequate," he stated, turning and going to the other room with his plate.

"Such a jerk!" Kagome hissed.

Inuyasha brushed her off, "He's always a jerk Kagome, and always will be."

…..

In the other room Sesshomaru ate another piece, and a piece after that, unable to distinguish what made the steak on his plate so good. He watched the talking box with intensity, freely showing his fascination since he was alone.

Later he brought his plate back into the kitchen where Kagome was washing up dishes. She turned and grabbed his plate, smiling as he left the room.

"Obviously he liked it," she said to Inuyasha in a low voice.

The half demon nodded, taking note of his brother's clean plate.

Kagome finished the dishes and told Inuyasha, "Feel free to take a bath or shower if you want."

"Bath?" he questioned, "The thing with the smelly fluffy stuff?"

Kagome laughed, "Yes, bubbles, come on."

Inuyasha followed her up the stairs where she started water for him and put a cap full of bubbles into the running water. She closed the door and went back downstairs.

She walked into the family room just in time to see Sesshomaru cautiously reaching out to touch Buyo from his seat on the floor. Kagome gasped when Buyo swiped at the daiyoukai, causing him to wrench back and let out a loud snarl. She rushed into the room and snatched up the cat, patting him on the back.

"Don't tease him," she told Sesshomaru.

Buyo leapt from her arms and hit the floor with a thud, trotting out of sight.

"I don't know if you, well, want to bathe once Inuyasha is done or later…" Kagome trailed off.

"Are you suggesting that 'we' bathe?"

Kagome gasped, her cheeks lighting up, "Of course not! I meant you!"

Sesshomaru stood up, "That wasn't how it sounded to me."

He moved in slowly, his face close to hers, "Your heart is racing once again, are you sure you aren't frightened of me?"

Kagome shook her head rapidly, "No! I'm not afraid of you!"

Sesshomaru snatched her wrist and held it firmly, "Are you infatuated with my half-breed brother?"

"What?" Kagome exclaimed, "Where would you get that idea?"

"The writing, about him being able to keep you company, there were… symbols around it, his name that is."

Kagome blinked, recognition washing over her face, "Sesshomaru, that's just my mom being silly, I'm not infatuated or in love with Inuyasha, not anymore."

The demon watched her expectantly, and saw her determined gaze, 'She's telling the truth,' he noted.

Sesshomaru's eyes snapped open, breaking his thoughts as he felt something touching his hair. His eyes slid down slowly to see Kagome with a fascinated expression, rubbing a strand of his silver hair between her fingers.

Her eyes snapped up, "Sorry Sesshomaru!" she cried, trying to pull back, but he didn't let her move, still holding her wrist.

"I just had to touch it," she muttered, 'First Inuyasha's ears, now his brother's flawless hair.'

"I should kill you for such an act."

Kagome winced, "I told you I was sorry."

"Continue."

Both were silent and stared at each other.

"What?"

"I said continue."

Kagome blinked, the great lord Sesshomaru was giving her permission to touch his beautiful mane of silver hair? She reached up with her free hand, and touched his hair right above his ear, running her fingers through it. Kagome marveled at how silky it was to the touch, it was obvious he took fantastic care of it. She paused instantly after a few moments of continuous stroking.

"Sesshomaru?"

"Hm…"

"Are you purring?"

Kagome placed her hand on his silk kimono covering his chest and gasped as she felt the vibration underneath.

"I do not purr."

Kagome laughed hesitantly, "Then what's that sound called?"

Sesshomaru pulled back, and Kagome stumbled backwards. He tossed his head causing his hair to fall neatly back into place.

"What are you two doing?"

Kagome looked over at the stairs to see Inuyasha who was glaring at her.

"Hey, you can change into your own clothes anytime ya know."

The miko looked down, 'Oh right, I completely forgot, I'm still wearing Inuyasha's fire rat robe.'

"I'll go take a bath, and I'll wash this tonight Inuyasha, sorry."

Sesshomaru watched her as she climbed the stairs.

"What's with that stupid look Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked.

"You know nothing Inuyasha, be silent."

…

Kagome heaved a sigh of relief as she sank low into her hot bath.

'What's with Sesshomaru?' she wondered, 'He's acting so weird, and wanting me to touch his hair?'

Kagome blushed at the thought of the demon, 'He is quite handsome.'

….

"Inuyasha, I'm putting this in the washer, it'll be done in a few hours."

Kagome went to the pantry and dropped the filthy robe into the washing machine, loading it with detergent. She turned and went back into the sitting room where Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were both glaring daggers at each other.

The daiyoukai looked at her and stated, "You've finally washed the stench of half-demon off of you."

"Alright, that's it! Let's go Sesshomaru, right now!"

"Inuyasha… sit!"

A loud bang was heard as Inuyasha crashed into the floor, with a snarl.

"Insolent whelp," Sesshomaru said.

"Sesshomaru, are you going to bathe or what?"

"Are you suggesting that this Sesshomaru is unhygienic?"

Kagome shook her head rapidly, "No! Of course not!"

'His hair is proof enough that he's very hygienic,' she thought.

"Where is the hot spring?"

Inuyasha snickered and Kagome shot him a nasty stare, "There's no hot spring, it's called a bath tub."

One of Sesshomaru's delicate eyebrows lifted and he nodded to her, "Show me."

Kagome led the demon up the stairs and ushered him into the bathroom.

"This basin, is this it?"

"That's the bath tub," Kagome replied, grabbing the faucet and turning it.

Sesshomaru took a quick step back at the sudden sound and sight of water crashing down out of the spout.

Kagome giggled and asked, "Do you want it hot? Or lukewarm?"

Sesshomaru practically purred the word, "Hot," sending shivers down Kagome's spine.

She blushed and tested the temperature, and turned to him, "This stays running until the tub is full, then just pull the knob down, and the water will shut off, okay?"

Sesshomaru lacklusterly pulled off his armor and chest plate, "I might need your assistance in shutting it off."

Kagome's cheeks glowed a deeper red and she smacked her hands to them, "Stop talking like that Sesshomaru!"

The demon glowered at her, "I do not understand why you're so flustered."

"You keep… flirting with me!" she busted out.

Sesshomaru paused, his fingers playing with the edge of his kimono on his chest, "Flirting?"

"You're just as dense as Inuyasha!"

Sesshomaru growled, "Do NOT compare me to my half-breed brother."

Kagome shivered, "Sorry."

She turned and opened the bathroom door, "If you need anything just ask."

…

Sesshomaru emerged from the bathroom, his hair more glossy than ever. He went down the stairs and saw Inuyasha and Kagome both sitting on the couch watching the television.

Kagome glanced up, "Okay, I'm going to go to bed, you never know what will happen to us tomorrow."

The teenage girl lumbered up the stairs to her room where she left her door cracked and flopped down on her soft bed. Kagome was so exhausted that she fell asleep within moments of her head hitting the pillow.

"Inuyasha, where are you going?"

The half-demon turned, "To Kagome's room, why the hell is it any of your business?"

Sesshomaru sat down on the couch, and watched his brother go up the stairs. He heard him sit down on the floor above him and then the house was quiet. Sesshomaru swung his legs up onto the couch and leaned back, he stared intently at the ceiling and his golden eyes closed slowly.


	11. Rain Makes Everyone Closer

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters.**

**Chapter 11: Rain Makes Everyone Closer**

The next morning Sesshomaru's eyes snapped open as he heard heavy footsteps down the stairs. He sat up quickly and glared over in the direction of the sound.

"What's your problem? Wake up on the wrong side of the bed Sesshomaru?"

The demon lord ran his fingers through his luxurious mane of hair, "I have no problem, other than the fact that you're breathing."

"Sesshomaru! Don't say things like that!"

The daiyoukai's golden eyes shifted to the defiant eyes of Kagome as she trotted down the stairs, dressed in fresh clothes.

"We're stuck together for now, so you might as well get over it!"

Sesshomaru's eyebrow twitched in irritation at her display of disrespect but he said nothing.

"So Kagome, what are we going to do today… who knows when the hell we'll get blasted back to that other place," Inuyasha said, poking at Buyo who stared up at him with bright eyes.

Kagome wrinkled her nose, "I'm not really sure, there's nothing we can do in this world to try and figure out how to escape that place. I think we should just rest, so when we get back we have plenty of energy in case we have to fight."

"Maybe…" Inuyasha trailed off, "But I don't want to sit around all day, that's for damn sure."

Kagome crossed her arms, "Well I'm sorry but you two can't go parading around the city, neither of you are exactly… normal."

"Humans can't hurt me, why should I fear them?"

Kagome turned to Sesshomaru, "I'm not saying that you should fear them, just that you shouldn't be seen by them. Demons in a city would cause pandemonium!"

"I had to save that kid that was stuck in the fire, remember that Kagome? People weren't scared of me then!" Inuyasha retorted.

Kagome rolled her eyes, "Right, then on the evening news they were doing a report on the 'dog-man' and showed that child's drawing of you."

Inuyasha huffed, "Feh! That kid would have been dead if it hadn't been for me!"

"I'm going to go to the store. I want to get supplies."

Sesshomaru rounded on the miko, "How do you expect to take your 'supplies' back when it's only us that get sent back?"

Kagome thought a moment, "When it gets close to the time we got here yesterday, I'm going to hold onto my bag tight and carry it everywhere with me… hopefully it will work and it will come with me."

"This whole thing is ridiculous," Sesshomaru spat.

"Oh? And what would you like to do today LORD Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked in a loud sarcastic tone with fierce eyes.

'Jeez, and I was starting to think maybe he could be a decent guy… I was sure wrong! Irritable jerk!' she thought.

Inuyasha watched with a shocked expression as Sesshomaru and Kagome bickered back and forth. It reminded him of his and Kagome's relationship when they had first met. He couldn't believe his brother was allowing her to be so cheeky to him.

"Your contemptuous nature is incredibly aggravating."

"You're egotistical, and a jerk!"

"Irreverent girl," he growled lowly.

Inuyasha frowned, "I don't understand half the words that you two are saying, but shut the hell up, I'm sick of listening to you both."

"Maybe I should call you Lord Vocabulary, since you seem to know so much."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, "It isn't my problem that an insignificant girl doesn't know sophisticated language, then again, I wouldn't expect you to."

Inuyasha smacked the floor and grabbed the same ball cap he had worn before and shoved it on his head, slamming the front door.

Kagome and Sesshomaru watched him with questionable expressions, and then turned back to each other.

"Would you like to continue?"

Kagome shook her head, "I'm not fighting with you anymore Sesshomaru. It's so strange, I thought you were being kind of nice yesterday. I thought maybe you would turn out to be a friend."

"Friend? This Sesshomaru has no friends."

"Then what is Rin to you? What is Jaken?" Kagome asked with a questioning expression.

"A companion and a servant," he replied dryly.

Kagome rolled her eyes, "I refuse to believe you would put effort into rescuing a simple companion while making sure she is fed and safe!"

Sesshomaru cast his eyes off to the side, his striking profile awing the miko in front of him.

"Perhaps," he said quietly.

Kagome sighed and grabbed her yellow bag off of the counter, "Like I said, I need to go to the store for supplies."

She walked towards the door and stopped suddenly when she felt a presence behind her.

"Sesshomaru," she stated, turning, "You know you can't come with me, we've already discussed the chaos you or Inuyasha would cause."

"Girl, did my brother not just leave?"

Kagome hesitated, "Well, yes, but Inuyasha has been here before and he's more familiar with how things work."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, "Just because he knows how everything works does not cause his demon attributes to disappear."

"Right," Kagome nodded, "He always makes sure to wear a baseball cap to cover his ears."

Sesshomaru eyed Kagome as she frowned and said, "Then again, he doesn't do a good job blending in. His apparel makes him stick out like a sore thumb!"

The daiyoukai spoke, "Who says that This Sesshomaru will stick out?"

Kagome looked shocked, "Have you looked in a mirror? But… you've never seen the people of this era so you wouldn't understand."

"I never said that I would be seen by you era's inhabitants."

The miko made a thoughtful expression, "I guess if you travelled on the rooftops no one would see you… and I know you can jump far," she gave him a little wink.

The corner of Sesshomaru's mouth twitched and Kagome's eyes grew wide, "Geez Sesshomaru, sorry!" she clapped her hands on her cheeks; dropping her bag.

The dog demon caught it in a speedy motion as he watched her intently.

'I just WINKED at Sesshomaru! What's gotten into me! I thought he was nice, then he was mean this morning, he's done strange stuff, and now I'm winking at him?' Kagome's thoughts ran wild.

"Your heart is racing again miko," Sesshomaru stated in a low tone, staring at her.

Kagome gasped and her cheeks flushed, "Stop listening to it then!"

The daiyoukai smirked, "It's difficult not to hear it when it's beating so hard."

She growled and snatched her bag from him, but the demon refused to let go.

"Give me my bag!" she cried as she pulled on it.

Sesshomaru kept a firm hold on it, "Allow me to accompany you."

Kagome looked taken aback and released her hold, "What?"

"I won't repeat myself."

"You… you can come," she stuttered, "If you stay out of sight when we're in the city."

Sesshomaru tossed the yellow bag and Kagome caught it awkwardly.

He stared at her expectantly with golden eyes as she fumbled with the door.

"Why are you so flustered?"

Kagome spun around as she flung the door open, "I'm not flustered."

"Yes you are; it's perturbing."

Kagome watched as he gracefully walked forward and out the front door.

….

In the city Kagome entered the store. She let out a sigh of relief knowing that Sesshomaru's eyes were no longer on her.

'He makes me feel like I'm about to jump out of my skin,' she thought as she grabbed items from the shelves, shoving them into a shopping basket.

Kagome's shopping trip seemed to go too fast as she realized she had paid for her items and was heading towards the door.

Outside she glanced up to see a handsome face staring down at her with a stern expression, then again, his face always seemed to be slightly stern.

Kagome started walking towards the outskirts of the city where there were fewer buildings.

"Miko."

Kagome let out a yelp and jumped as she saw Sesshomaru right next to her.

"What are you doing? Anyone could see you!" she cried glancing around rapidly, "I told you to stay out of sight!"

"Actually," he corrected, "You told me to stay out of sight while in the city, this area does not seem to be the city."

Kagome dropped her head in defeat, "I give up," and continued walking.

There was a rumble in the distance and Kagome's eyes shot upwards, "Great!" she said sarcastically, "Rain, just what I needed."

The sky grew dark and light rain drops began to fall on the ground. Kagome stopped and dropped to her knees, transferring her purchases from their plastic bags to her yellow bag.

Sesshomaru watched her curiously as she put the loose plastic bags together in a ball and ran to a nearby trashcan, depositing them.

Kagome scurried back and grabbed the bulging yellow bag, heaving it onto her back with a large 'huff'. The rain began to pound harder and lightening flashed across the dark grey sky.

"We've still got quite a walk until we're home," Kagome said in a sad voice, wiping rain droplets from her eyes.

The pair walked in silence for long minutes until Kagome gasped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Her eyes glanced over hesitantly where she saw clawed fingers.

"Release it."

Kagome gave him a quizzical look and let the heavy bag fall from her back where Sesshomaru caught it without effort.

"Thanks, that was getting really heavy."

Sesshomaru said nothing and Kagome was shocked again when she felt him pull her into his fluffy pelt, shielding her from the showering rain.

Kagome's cheeks were bright red the rest of the walk home. Her mind was blank and her heart was pounding harder and faster than ever.

'Sesshomaru… he's, he's…' she couldn't finish her thought.

Their walk continued and Kagome couldn't help herself from muttering, "Mmm, so soft," as she subconsciously ran her fingers over the fluffy fur.

Sesshomaru said nothing and stopped moving as they reached Kagome's front door. He opened it and was met with another pair of golden eyes.

"Sesshomaru? Kagome? What the hell?"


	12. Let's Be Honest

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or its characters!**

**A/N: I didn't get any reviews on the last chapter! *tear, tear* it's quite discouraging because your reviews make me happy! So I'd love it if I got more!**

**Chapter 12: Let's Be Honest**

Inuyasha glared scathingly at Kagome, waiting for an answer.

"It's raining outside," she said, barely above a whisper.

Sesshomaru glanced down at the miko, whose heart rate had increased.

Inuyasha crossed his arms, "He's holding your bag Kagome, and you're really close to that bastard!"

Kagome averted her eyes to the floor, 'I don't know what to say since I have no idea where Sesshomaru and I stand. I don't know if we're friends or if he just considers me a useless companion.'

"Don't look so ashamed," Sesshomaru said with hard eyes dropping her bag and brushing past Inuyasha.

Kagome felt like her a thousand pound weight had been shoved in her chest. Her knees trembled and her eyes felt blurry.

Inuyasha tossed his head, "What the hell has gotten into him?"

Kagome reached down and slowly picked up her bag, walking stiffly into the house. Inuyasha watched her with an irritated face.

"Kagome, did he do something to you?"

She sighed, "No Inuyasha, just leave me alone."

"Fine!" he blasted back, turning and stomping outside.

Kagome slouched against the kitchen counter with a deflated expression, 'I guess my body language was saying one thing while I was thinking another… and Sesshomaru can't read my mind so he only saw one thing.'

She stood up straight and looked around with a confused expression, 'He came inside, I watched him, so where is he?'

Kagome stopped, 'Then again, why should I go find him, he looked pretty angry,' her heart dropped again.

Her eyes suddenly grew wide and she brought her quivering hand up to her chest; placing it over her heart.

'I like him.'

Her breath hitched in her throat as realization washed over her.

'But he's Inuyasha's older brother, he was a cold ruthless killer!' she thought, then continued, 'But he isn't now, there's something different about him. Deep down I think he really cares about certain things and about those close to him like Rin and Jaken.'

Kagome gritted her teeth; she needed to go to her room where she could think. Trudging up the stairs she pushed her door open, freezing in the doorway.

"Sesshomaru? What are you doing in my room?"

The demon lord glanced up from where he was seated on her bed with piercing eyes. He was silent.

Kagome took a hesitant breath, "Sesshomaru, I wasn't ashamed that Inuyasha saw us together."

"Your statement and body language do not agree with each other," he almost growled.

Kagome frowned, "Inuyasha just surprised me that's all, I didn't know what to say."

Sesshomaru's eyebrow arched upward, wanting an explanation.

Kagome sighed and said, "I don't really know what you would say was between us. So I didn't want to say anything that wasn't true."

"You think very highly of yourself girl, especially if you think you're in league to win my affections. It's impossible, I'm a proud demon, not like my pathetic father who fell for a pitiful human and produced such disgraceful offspring."

Kagome clenched her fists, her temper flared, "Obviously you don't think that terribly of me, you're the one who carried my bag and pulled me close to get me out of the rain! Not even Inuyasha would do that without me asking him to."

Sesshomaru curled his lip, revealing a long canine tooth and Kagome's eyes grew wide at his expression. The dog demon stood up and was out the door before Kagome even recognized he was gone. All she was left with was a slight whisk of air that carried his fresh scent. Kagome inhaled deeply and her heart thudded.

'Yes,' she thought, 'He's a jerk, but I definitely like him.'

…

Downstairs Inuyasha had returned and was sitting on the floor with a peeved expression as he watched the television. Sesshomaru was nowhere to be found and Kagome assumed he had gone outside.

She shook her head, 'Entertaining demons in a modern world is ridiculously difficult!'

It was starting to get later in the evening and Kagome knew that she would need to start carrying her yellow bag with her in hopes it would get transported back to the other world with her.

She grabbed it from behind the kitchen counter and pulled it onto her back.

"Gonna start carrying that thing already?" Inuyasha chided from the other room.

"Better safe than sorry," Kagome replied, and then asked, "Where did Sesshomaru go?"

Inuyasha swung around, "Why do you care? What's it matter where he's gone?"

Kagome gave him a fierce glare, "I asked so just tell me, okay?"

"Feh!"

Kagome rolled her eyes, "The only reason I'm not saying the 'S' word is because I don't want you to put a hole in the floor of my house."

Inuyasha cringed, "He's outside."

"Thank you," she replied, turning and walking out the front door.

Outside the miko looked around until her eyes spotted Sesshomaru's back as he examined the sacred tree. She saw his head turn slightly and a golden eye flashed over his shoulder.

Kagome took a step back, and then clenched her jaw, she was going to confront him head on.

"Sesshomaru, I need to talk to you," she stated in the most confident voice she could muster.

The demon lord swiveled gracefully to face her.

Intimidation struck her like a bullet as his eyes scrutinized her.

"Is there a problem?"

"No."

They were both silent for a few moments until Sesshomaru said, "I'm feeling rather magnanimous today, so I will hear you out."

Kagome needed no further prodding, "Sesshomaru, I have no negative feelings about you being a demon. I needed to say something because of the way you talked about humans and demons being together earlier. I think it's unfair for you to say things like that. I refuse to believe it's all about species, or whatever you want to call it. If you love someone and they love you back, it shouldn't matter if they're a demon or a human."

The demon lord ran a hand over his silver hair, "Is that all?"

Kagome frowned, "Let's be honest."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes and waited for her to continue.

"You can't stand there and think that humans are all bad, or that they were the downfall of your father. I've heard the story from Inuyasha and your father loved Inuyasha's mother very much. I think it's wonderful that he didn't care about the demon society's supposed 'status quo' and followed his heart," Kagome said with shimmering eyes.

Sesshomaru looked taken aback, "What you speak of, is pathetic."

Kagome shook her head, "I think you only say that because you're afraid to get involved in something that you have no experience with because it makes you look weak."

Sesshomaru let out a small growl, "Don't ever say that I'm weak."

Kagome brushed him off, "You don't scare me Sesshomaru, so quit acting all tough. I just wanted to make sure you understood how I fully felt about what you said earlier and that I, unlike you, find your father to be an admirable man who followed his heart; maybe you should do the same."

She turned and briskly walked back towards the house, leaving Sesshomaru watching after her with a disturbed expression that violated his normal stoic features.

'Follow my heart? What does that nonsense mean?'

…..

"I've got all the supplies we'll need, but I'm re-checking around the house just to make sure, Inuyasha hold onto this bag and whatever you do, don't let go of it! We could go back any second."

Kagome bolted upstairs and the two dog demons could hear her feet thumping all over the house.

"She needs to calm down," Inuyasha remarked, walking towards the stairs.

"Were you not instructed to keep ahold of that," Sesshomaru said, nodding his head at the stuffed yellow bag.

Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders, "We're fine, Kagome will get it when she comes back down."

Moments later Kagome thundered down the steps and saw Inuyasha staring at her.

Her eyes moved from him to the bag sitting on the counter.

"Inuyasha! Did I not just tell you to keep that bag with you? What if we would have been sent back!"

The half-demon scoffed, "Well it didn't happen, so quit freaking out."

Kagome rushed over and picked the heavy bag, hoisting it on her shoulders. They waited in silence until all three noticed that Kagome's house was starting to become blurry. Kagome reached over instinctively and grabbed Inuyasha's arm.

Sesshomaru's eyes flashed red for a moment as he watched. The demon lord quickly restrained himself and regained his cool.

'Why did that exacerbate me? This feeling that just ran un-hindered throughout my body… it was hot, almost as if my blood was boiling. Why is it that This Sesshomaru is feeling… jealousy?'


	13. Fascination

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters!**

**A/N: Still no more reviews? I'm so shocked… maybe it's because I'm posting my new chapters in the middle of the night, well hopefully everyone is still enjoying the story!**

**Chapter 13: Fascination **

When Kagome opened her eyes she was staring at the hut that Inuyasha built. She was still holding his arm and let go; turning to Sesshomaru. The demon lord's eyes were bright with anger and Kagome shirked away from his glare.

"I've got my bag this time," Kagome said, letting the yellow pack slide down her arms and onto the ground.

Sesshomaru made a swift turn and disappeared in the darkness of the nearby foliage.

"What the hell is his problem?" Inuyasha spat, snatching Kagome's bag off the ground.

"Take that back to camp," Kagome told him, turning towards the forest.

"Kagome, wait! Where are you going?" he called after her.

Kagome ignored his question and ventured into the dark foliage after Sesshomaru. She walked slowly, pushing branches out of the way and stepping over fallen limbs.

She heard a snap of a twig and swung around in the dim light, "Sesshomaru?"

There was no response, so she continued moving through the forest.

'I'm probably really far behind him,' Kagome thought, 'Now I don't know even know where I am.'

Another snap sounded right behind the miko and she let out a short scream, turning quickly and falling. She hit the ground hard, and the sharp bark of a tree slashed her arm.

"Ouch!" she cried out, grabbing her arm and then touching her cheek where she felt a scuff mark from the hard ground.

She sat up slowly and leaned back against a nearby tree trunk, "Thank goodness I wore short sleeves or I would have already ruined my shirt!" she muttered, staring down at her oozing arm.

Kagome heard another crack and snapped her head to the side sharply, "Stay away from me!" she exclaimed nervously.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

Kagome's eyes grew wide as she instantly recognized the handsome voice.

"Sesshomaru?"

"Where's your dog at? That half-breed mongrel brother of mine."

Kagome narrowed her eyes, "He's back at the camp, I came here alone."

Sesshomaru's eyebrow rose, waiting for further explanation.

Kagome's eyes slid down to the ground, "Sesshomaru, I came after you. You seemed upset when you left."

"I don't get upset."

Kagome rolled her eyes, "Whatever Sesshomaru, I saw the red flash in your eyes."

The dog demon crossed his arms, "Very well, perhaps I was slightly disconcerted."

Kagome shook her head, "Plain language, please?"

Sesshomaru curled his lips and said slowly, "I was not feeling emboldened."

Once again the miko shook her head, "Try again."

"Disarray."

Kagome snapped her fingers, "You were confused!"

Sesshomaru bared his teeth, something Kagome had not seen, and she shirked away from him.

"Sorry!"

"I do not approve of that word, confused makes me sound like an imbecile."

"You aren't an imbecile Sesshomaru, you're very intelligent!"

Both stopped and stared at each other for long minutes.

"Sesshomaru, why are you staring at me?" Kagome asked in a shaky voice.

The demon lord closed his eyes, and she studied his gorgeous features. Sesshomaru did not open his eyes and Kagome stood up wobbly from her spot on the forest floor.

She was entranced by the almost mystical aura that was coming off of the demon lord, then again, he always seem mystical. Kagome reached forward with cautious hands until her palms met his cheeks. She froze, expecting him to jerk back or snarl at her.

Her fingertips grazed over his soft skin and she heard a soft purring noise.

"Sesshomaru."

One of his golden eyes opened slightly.

"You're purring."

"I've told you once before girl, I don't purr."

Kagome moved her fingers to the magenta stripes that crossed his cheeks and the purring grew louder.

"That's purring, and if it isn't, what do you call it?"

Sesshomaru leaned into her touch, "I'm pleased."

Kagome stopped moving her hands and her cheeks lit up. Sesshomaru's eyes opened and his golden eyes were glazed over.

"What are you doing?" he questioned in a deeper voice.

Kagome's heart began pounding, 'I don't know what's happening!'

She yelped when she felt a hand grab her wrist.

"Stop being so jumpy."

Kagome frowned, "Don't scare me then!"

"I've done nothing of the sort."

He reached out slowly with his other hand and placed it over her heart.

Kagome began taking shallow breaths.

"It's racing, I don't understand how I fluster you so much."

"It's difficult to… relax with you," Kagome muttered, her cheeks scarlet.

"Are you fond of me… Kagome?"

The miko let out a yelp, startled at his use of her name.

"Answer me."

Kagome gritted her teeth, her eyes darting everywhere except his face, "Maybe," she said quickly.

Sesshomaru removed his hand from her and released her wrist, "I believe I've already discussed my opinion on relations between humans and demons."

Kagome let out a shaky sigh, "Yes, and I believe that I expressed how I feel about the situation as well."

"What I will say, miko, is that no matter how much I tell myself to live true to the explanation that I gave you, I cannot shake the fact that you fascinate me."

Kagome froze, "What?"

Sesshomaru folded his arms once again, "It appears that my pathetic excuse for a father's blood runs deeper than I thought."

"What are you trying to say?" Kagome asked in a rushed sentence, still not making eye contact.

Sesshomaru reached out with one arm, wrapping it tightly around her. He pulled her close and her back was pressed tightly against his chest.

"What I'm saying, is that I would prefer to have you around more."

Kagome's expression dropped, 'Well, I guess that's as good as it's going to get with Sesshomaru, he's not the most expressive guy.'

She looked up at him, his golden eyes boring down on her, "Just promise me one thing," she said.

He watched her expectantly, not speaking.

"Don't go parading off when you're angry like you did today, because I end up lost and with cuts!"

Sesshomaru glanced down at her still bleeding arm, "Allow me."

Kagome's expression became confused and the demon lord grabbed her injured arm. Her eyes grew wide as she realized what he was going to do and she jerked back.

"Sesshomaru! Aren't you poisonous! You can't do that!" she exclaimed.

Sesshomaru sighed, "I can do as I please, I am not going to poison you. Do you believe I would kill you after what we have just discussed?"

Kagome hesitated then spoke, "I guess not, you just worried me."

"If my brother can do it, then I can most certainly do it better, your wound will heal much faster with me than it ever will with that half-breed."

Kagome watched as he took her arm again and brought the wound to his lips.

"Oh!" Kagome said softly as she felt him suckling and swirling his tongue over the laceration.

Sesshomaru pulled back and wiped his thumb over his lips, "Finished."

Kagome looked down and gasped as she watched the wound disappear before her very eyes, leaving only dried blood on her arm.

"Come now," he ushered her.

She turned in the direction that he was motioning and the pair walked through the forest. When they broke the tree-line Kagome broke into a bright smile.

"It's great to be out of that dark forest!"

Sesshomaru stared up at the blue sky, "But it is not great that we are still here, imprisoned by Naraku."

"True," Kagome stated, her happiness deflating.

"Come," Sesshomaru said, placing a hand on her shoulder and guiding her towards the campsite.


	14. Actions Over Words

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters!**

**Chapter 14: Actions Over Words**

Kagome walked alongside of Sesshomaru as the campsite came into view. She immediately saw Inuyasha who had his back to them and was talking to Katsumi. They stopped once they were close and Inuyasha turned slowly. The half demon's golden eyes scrutinized the pair.

"Why the hell are you so close to Sesshomaru?" he asked with distaste and a raised eyebrow.

Kagome opened her mouth to speak, but the demon lord cut her off, "Perhaps the question you should ask, brother, is why am I so close to her."

Inuyasha frowned, thinking for a moment, then growled, "What are you getting at?"

"I'll disregard your question… you're far too simple to understand much of anything."

Kagome's jaw dropped as she watched Sesshomaru walk gracefully over to the tree where he had spent much of his time previously. He sat down and slowly ran his claws through his silver hair.

The miko shook her head and asked, "Inuyasha, where's my bag?"

"Inside," he nodded over his shoulder to the hut.

"Hello Kagome!"

Her eyes snapped open, "Katsumi! I'm so sorry, when those two get into it, it seems like the whole world disappears! How are you?"

"Much better since you all are back! It gets boring being here all alone!"

"Good," Kagome said with a warm smile, then asked, "I'll be back, I'm going to go to the hot spring, I'm in dire need of some relaxation. Did you want to come?"

The miko watched as Inuyasha and Katsumi's eyes met for a brief second.

"I think I'm going to stay here," she said with a grin.

Kagome nodded, "I thought so, I'll be back later."

She rushed into the hut where she had packed herself a towel to use and some shampoo.

Back outside, Inuyasha shouted, "Hey Sesshomaru! Where are you headed?"

Sesshomaru looked over his shoulder, "None of your business."

"Lovely," Katsumi muttered, "He's mature."

The demon lord set off at a leisurely pace until he was no longer in sight.

….

Kagome was walking along the side of the lake when she jumped, dropping all of her supplies on the ground.

"Stop being so jumpy."

She sighed, realizing who that phrase belonged to, "It's difficult when you sneak up on me like that!"

Sesshomaru appeared at her side, staring down at her with an odd expression.

"What?" she questioned, leaning down to pick up her dropped items.

He reached forward and pointed at her shampoo bottle.

"It's shampoo."

He stared at her, wanting more of an explanation, "The container is quite idiosyncratic."

Kagome sighed, "Language."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes slightly, "Peculiar."

"That's better," she nodded, "Its' made of plastic."

Kagome held the bottle out to him and he wrapped his clawed fingers around it. The demon lord eyed it carefully and reached for the cap.

"You twist it."

Sesshomaru stopped, a bit of annoyance in his eyes, "Do you think me that obtuse?"

"I'll make sure to grab a dictionary and stuff it in my bag the next time we go back," she muttered.

The dog demon twisted the cap slowly and stared at the thick goo inside. He leaned forward and took a small sniff, dropping the bottle instantly; baring his fangs.

"Despicable!"

Kagome bit her lip to contain her laughter as she watched the flustered lord blow air through his nose to try and rid the strong odor.

"It's scented!" she said innocently.

"Obviously, it smells exactly like you, except magnified greatly."

"Now that you've had your fun," she said, grabbing the bottle off the ground and screwing the cap back on, "I'll be off then."

Sesshomaru watched as Kagome walked off towards the hot spring without a care in the world.

'Observing this girl could be quite a bit more interesting than I first thought.'

…..

As Kagome walked briskly towards the spring she glanced over her shoulder and stopped.

"Why are you following me?" she asked in a short tone.

The demon behind her gave her a small smirk, "It appears you get into trouble whenever you go somewhere alone, I thought I might save myself the trouble of finding you if I just accompanied you."

Kagome swung around, "You aren't 'accompanying' me in the spring."

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow, "I never said that."

She shrugged, "Fine, but remember, no peeking."

Sesshomaru was silent and walked after her.

At the spring Kagome set her bathing supplies on one of the rocks that was surrounding the body of water. She watched as Sesshomaru casually sat down, his back against one of the rocks, facing the opposite direction.

Kagome undressed quickly and slid into the water, releasing a loud sigh.

"So nice…" she mumbled, closing her eyes and slipped further into the water until it was at her chin.

"Tell me your relation to my brother."

Kagome's eyes snapped open as she heard Sesshomaru's smooth voice.

She blinked and spoke, "He's one of my closest friends."

"Nothing more?"

Kagome sighed, "Why are you asking me this? No there's nothing more between us. I used to have feelings for him, but I can't wait for someone forever."

"What do you mean by wait?"

"Kikyo was always on his mind, I was second. I waited for him to come to the realization that she was gone even if she still walked the earth, she was still dead. He knew how much I cared for him, but given the opportunity to see Kikyo he would jump at the chance no matter what," Kagome explained, her eyes staring blankly at the rocks on the other side of the spring.

"I was merely curious, nothing more," Sesshomaru stated.

Kagome waited for him to say something more, but he didn't so she returned to her relaxed state. She reached to grab her shampoo bottle on the rock and bumped it, sending it falling to the ground on the other side.

"Darn it!" she spat.

She stood up cautiously, eyeing the rock she knew that Sesshomaru was sitting behind. She covered her chest and leaned forward, grunting when she saw it was too far of a reach without getting out of the spring.

Kagome closed her eyes, "Sesshomaru?"

He did not reply, but she knew he was listening.

"Could you grab that bottle that fell over the edge? I can't reach it."

In the blink of an eye there was a flash of white, and Kagome's body coursed with adrenaline as her nose was almost touching his. He was crouched on top of the rock holding her shampoo bottle. His gold eyes seared into hers and her body quivered. She pulled her arm tighter around her chest and found herself moving ever so close to his already near face.

Sesshomaru did not move, and Kagome didn't take her eyes from him. As she leaned closer, her foot slipped on a rock at the bottom of the spring. She yelped in surprise and fell backwards. She was jerked to a halt and saw that Sesshomaru had a firm hold on her arm. He pulled her back and her eyes looked down to see she was no longer covering herself. She immediately wrapped her arms around her chest once again with an embarrassed expression.

"So flustered."

Kagome's cheeks were burning bright red, "You… scared me for a minute there. I was nervous."

"I did nothing."

"I thought you were going to kiss me! You were so close! And the way you were staring at me!" she blurted, and gasped at her words.

Sesshomaru tilted his head, "Kiss?"

Kagome watched him intently, "You don't know what a kiss is?"

He narrowed his eyes.

"Obviously he doesn't," she muttered.

"Show me."

Kagome looked taken aback, "Show you?" she said quickly, "Why don't I explain it to you?"

He frowned, "Actions are far more powerful than words."

Kagome's eyes darted from side to side, 'Kiss Sesshomaru? Inuyasha's brother? He was a stone cold killer!'

She had butterflies in her stomach and felt as though everything was going in slow motion.

"At least let me put some clothes on Sesshomaru, we're having a conversation and I don't have anything on!" she cried.

"I don't mind," he stated.

'Of course he doesn't, no man would mind a naked woman in front of him,' she thought with a scowl.

"Kagome."

Her head snapped forward from her thoughts, her heart leaping as he said her name.

"I've never heard you say my name before."

Sesshomaru moved from his crouched position on the rock and sat down, setting the bottle down beside him.

"Show me."

Kagome began breathing faster, "Okay."

Sesshomaru was incredibly still as she slowly approached him. Kagome leaned in toward his face, her heart thundering in her ears.

Once she knew he couldn't see her chest from their closeness she reached up with both hands and placed them gently on the sides of his face, cupping his jawbone on each side.

His eyes scrutinized her and Kagome's burned back at him. She placed her lips on his and ran her tongue over his lower lip. He immediately returned the pressure and their tongues met. Kagome heard a deep growling noise emanating from him but paid no heed to it. The kiss grew more intense and Kagome let out soft moans as her body tingled, heat pooling in her belly.

Sesshomaru pulled back and Kagome stared up at him with lustful eyes; her chest rising and falling.

"Miko, I daresay you are perhaps a secret vixen."

Kagome's eyebrows shot up and she blushed fiercely her vision still hazed by their encounter. Sesshomaru leaned forward and handed her the shampoo bottle he had retrieved. Kagome took it numbly, not moving her eyes from his face.

"Don't blame me for deviancy after this, we're face to face and it was your choice not to cover yourself."

Kagome looked down to see her hands both at her sides, her chest bare. She slunk slowly into the water until it was up to her collarbone.

'Honestly, after that, I really don't care,' she thought, 'My body feels like it's floating.'

Sesshomaru turned and returned to his seat against the rock.

Kagome finished up quickly, hopping out of the spring and drying off. Her eyes darted to the demon lord but his lids were closed. He had his arms crossed and looked incredibly peaceful.

"I'm ready," she said in a quiet voice as she approached him.

He wordlessly stood and looked over his shoulder, "Come."

With that, Kagome gave him a small smile and nodded, "Yes."


	15. Know More About You

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters.**

**Chapter 15: Knowing More About You**

Kagome grew more nervous with each step closer to the campsite. Was Sesshomaru really going to let Inuyasha see them together?

She blushed at the word 'together', 'Together with Sesshomaru?' she thought.

Her eyes glanced over at the stoic lord's face as he walked much closer to her than normal. She felt overwhelmed by his presence, but incredibly exhilarated at the same time. He was a beautiful demon, she had to admit that.

"Your breathing is deeper now than it was before… miko?"

Kagome's eyes grew wide as his voice broke her thoughts.

"I asked a question and I expect an answer."

Kagome smiled meekly, "Oh it's nothing, I was just wondering if you were planning on saying anything to Inuyasha."

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow delicately, "Why would I? That half-breed has no business knowing my affairs."

Kagome nodded, 'I figured he would say something like that.'

The campsite came into view and Kagome gulped as she saw Inuyasha's red fire rat robe in the distance.

"Kagome I thought you went to the hot spring!" Katsumi asked when they got closer.

She looked down at her bathing supplies that were cradled in her arms, "I did," she stated.

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes, "When did going to the hot spring involve Sesshomaru?"

"None of your business!" Kagome snapped, growing irritated.

"It is my business! Why would my prick of a brother want to be near a filthy human? He hates humans!"

"Inuyasha, SIT!"

The half-demon's face plummeted into the ground and Kagome walked briskly to the hut where she dropped her supplies. She came back out to see Inuyasha brushing dirt out of his hair with angry eyes.

"Oy! What was that for?!"

Kagome gave him a sharp glare, and he shrank back.

"Fine! Be that way!" Inuyasha spat, crossing his arms in defiance.

Kagome glanced at Sesshomaru who was staring directly at her with bright golden eyes.

He turned and began walking away, and she followed, knowing it was what he wanted her to do. Inuyasha and Katsumi watched the pair wordlessly as they walked away.

"Something is going on there," Katsumi said seriously, "That guy hasn't shown a speck of emotion since he got here, but when his eyes landed on her they looked like they were smoldering."

Inuyasha snarled and stood up, "There better not be anything going on between them. Sesshomaru hates humans, why would Kagome be any different?"

Katsumi opened her mouth to answer, but couldn't as Inuyasha ran off in the direction that Sesshomaru and Kagome had earlier.

…

"Even though we're stuck here, it's still really pretty," Kagome said, looking up at the bright blue sky.

Sesshomaru didn't reply and Kagome glanced over to see him slowly running his claws through his silver hair.

"Why do you do that so much?"

Sesshomaru stopped and stared at her.

'A human, questioning my actions? Questioning me?' he thought, 'I should be irate, but for some reason when I'm with this human girl I don't feel the anger that I should.'

"I asked a question, and I expect an answer," she mimicked him and put her hands on her hips.

Sesshomaru moved so fast Kagome didn't have time to react. His hand was hovering menacingly around her throat. He wasn't touching her skin, but she could feel the heat from his body and his face moved in closer.

"Mocking me? I should strike you down where you stand for such insolence," he said in a sharp whisper.

Kagome shivered and said bravely, "You should, but why won't you?"

Sesshomaru let out a small gasp; he jerked back, his eyes narrowed. She was right, why wouldn't he do it? She had displayed more disrespect to him than any being he had ever encountered. He remembered when he had sat pondering for days about her. He had resigned himself to finding out more about her and why she made him think and do the things he did even though it was against everything in his proud demon nature.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome squeaked out.

The inu youkai glanced over at her with a calm expression.

"You're thinking about something."

Sesshomaru was silent and Kagome took a step closer to him.

"You're always thinking, you seem like the type that can't stop thinking," she said, her eyes not moving from his.

Sesshomaru didn't move and a slight breeze came through the area behind Kagome; blowing her scent straight in his face. He inhaled slowly, his nostrils quivering and his pupils dilating.

"I want to know more about you Sesshomaru," Kagome stated plainly with an innocent expression.

Sesshomaru clenched his jaw as he felt the slight elongation of his fangs.

Kagome paused as she moved closer, "Sesshomaru, your eyes, they have red in them," she said.

"Stay back," he growled out in a husky voice.

Kagome stopped, "What's your problem?"

"Overcome by the scent of a human. And you say I'm weak."

Kagome whirled around to see Inuyasha standing with his arms crossed.

"Scent of a human?" Kagome muttered in confusion.

Inuyasha smirked, "I never thought I'd see the day that Sesshomaru was brought to his knees by a human girl."

Sesshomaru snarled and leapt at Inuyasha. The two began darting around slashing at each other and throwing insults.

Kagome stood stock still, "He's being brought to his knees because of me?" she whispered.

Kagome knew that she had slowly been developing feelings for the demon lord, but didn't realize that he might perhaps return them.

She watched as the brothers fought and snapped to her senses, "Knock it off you two!"

They paid no heed to her request so she did the one thing she knew would stop the conflict, "Inuyasha, SIT!"

Sesshomaru hovered over his brother, his poison claw raised and ready to strike. Kagome ran towards them and grabbed Sesshomaru's wrist.

"Stop it! If you both are going to act like this I don't want to be around either of you!"

Inuyasha sat up, "You obviously prefer his company to mine. You two have been spending a lot of time together," he snapped.

Kagome glared at him, "You've been ignoring me to spend time with Katsumi, but you don't see me complaining do you?"

Inuyasha clenched his jaw and gave Kagome a hurt look. He got up slowly and ran off towards the camp.

"Let go of me miko."

Kagome turned back to Sesshomaru, realizing she still was holding his wrist.

She didn't let go as Inuyasha's parting facial expression was still replaying in her mind.

"I just chose you over him."

Sesshomaru pried her fingers off of his wrist with his other hand and glared at her, "What is that supposed to mean?"

Kagome sat down in the grass, "For so long I've been in love with Inuyasha and he didn't return my feelings because he was in love with Kikyo. After such a long time of not having my feelings returned and feeling like I was waiting forever, I started to lose some of that love for him."

Sesshomaru looked down at the miko who was completely opening her heart to him and felt strangely moved. He sat down next to the girl, allowing his fluffy pelt to wrap around her. Kagome leaned back against it and felt a warm comfort envelop her.

"Sesshomaru you're oddly nice to me, why?"

Sesshomaru did not look down as he did not wish to get stuck in the miko's innocent gaze that was looking up at him.

"I have my reasons."

Kagome rolled her eyes, "You aren't fooling me Sesshomaru. Why won't you open up to anyone? It's not good to keep things bottled up."

Sesshomaru stated, "I still wish to know more about you."

Kagome frowned, "I'm the only one who really talks when we're around each other… so I feel like I should be the one saying that I want to know more about you."

"I'm not apt to explain my thoughts or actions to a human," he stated.

Kagome reached up and gripped his chin softly, she pulled down so her eyes could meet his, "Sesshomaru I see right through you. You aren't unable to talk about yourself to others, you're just unwilling to trust people, it's too much effort for you and I think that inside you're secretly afraid that if you open up you'll get hurt."

Sesshomaru let out a growl, "Enough, don't talk about me as though I have a weak mental constitution."

Kagome shook her head, "I'm not insulting you, just simply telling you what I think since you never say what you think."

She nuzzled his fluff and smiled, "So soft," she mumbled.

The demon lord then asked, "Why did you choose to remain here with me rather than go with him?"

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, then answered, "Well, as I was saying before, I don't love Inuyasha anymore. I lost those feelings for him when he never returned them. All he cared about, and still cares about is Kikyo. I don't want to be second best in his eyes. Since we've been here I've realized that I feel differently about you than Inuyasha."

Sesshomaru reached up and was about to run a clawed hand through his hair when Kagome grabbed a silver strand. His eyes were wide for a few seconds, and as she began to play with the strand in between her fingers he felt very relaxed.

Kagome ran the silky strand through her fingers subconsciously and continued, "It's hard for me to say this Sesshomaru, but I think I might be getting feelings for you. I didn't know if I should say anything because I knew you wouldn't return them and it would end in heartbreak just like with Inuyasha. I feel like it was the best thing for me to do though, and get it out in the open."

Sesshomaru was silent and watched as she let go of his strand of hair. Kagome looked up at him pleadingly.

"I know you wish me to tell you everything is going to be okay and that it will be different, but I'm unable to do that."

Kagome sighed, she knew this was the case; he hated her and was just spending time with her because he was bored and had nothing better to do.

"You shouldn't toy around with me then Sesshomaru. Following me around, the kiss, staying so close to me, it's cruel," Kagome said, staring at the ground clenching her fist.

Sesshomaru pulled Kagome's head up to look at him by her chin, "Listen miko, just because I didn't say it would be okay, or that it might not be any different, doesn't mean that I'm not interested."


	16. Obvious Inexperience

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters!**

**A/N: Once again it's been a while! I've been distracted by another fiction I'm writing as well as school! Remember, this story is set to end at around 20 chapters so it's almost done! I have an outline for the rest of the story I just need to write it! Read, review, enjoy!**

Kagome sighed as she stared at the night sky. She had moved away from the camp so she could have some time to herself to think. She thought back to what Sesshomaru had said to her.

'Is he being serious? Or just messing around to hurt my feelings?' she wondered as a warm breeze blew around her.

Kagome knew that she was head over heels for the demon lord and she knew that he had her in the palm of his hand like putty. She couldn't help the feelings she got deep inside when she was around Sesshomaru. She wished he would open up to her so she could know more about him. Kagome blushed as she realized she also wanted to know more about him physically. She had fantasized about the glorious body hidden beneath his armor and kimono.

She wondered if he was curious about her as well… obviously he was interested in something since he continued to interact with her. He _was_ Lord Sesshomaru after all, he could ignore her if he wanted, but he didn't. She was also worried about Inuyasha. It was true that she used to love him but those feelings were feelings of the past. Kagome had new feelings now that were welling up inside her. She knew it was wrong to be falling for Sesshomaru but she couldn't help herself.

When Kagome had expressed her feelings for him, Sesshomaru hadn't rejected them… but he didn't accept them either. She wasn't sure want to think, but deep inside it still hurt her to know that he didn't return her feelings. Even if he had felt that way about her she wasn't sure he would have said anything since it was very un-Sesshomaru like to show emotions.

Kagome clenched her fists as the feeling of rejection spread throughout her heart. She was afraid that it was going to be a repeat of Inuyasha all over again and the emotional rollercoaster he put her on.

Kagome gathered herself and stood up slowly. She continued to stare at the starry sky when she felt like she was being watched. She blinked and swung around to look behind her. A gasp escaped her as she saw the silhouette of Sesshomaru facing her. The moonlight was causing him to glow softly and his eyes appeared to have a mystical shine about them. Kagome's jaw was dropped as she stared at the gorgeous demon in front of her and she couldn't find the voice to speak.

Sesshomaru was silent but moved up to her gracefully in a few steps. Kagome was frozen and couldn't react.

"I believe I said I wished to know more about you," Sesshomaru said lowly as he brought his nose near her ear, brushing her cheek in the process.

Kagome inhaled sharply, "I thought you said it was wrong for us to do things like this."

Sesshomaru's eyebrows perked up, "Things like what? I don't believe we are _doing_ anything."

Kagome blushed at the thought of them doing something quite naughty. She tried to block out the thought as it made her feel warm and fuzzy on the inside; especially in her lower belly.

"Sesshomaru I've never…" she found herself blurting out and immediately caught herself before she could finish her sentence.

Kagome watched a small smirk spread across the demon lord's face.

"It's quite apparent."

Kagome's mouth dropped open once again but this time in an offended expression, "Excuse me?"

Sesshomaru brushed past her, "It's quite apparent you're still pure miko."

"How is it so obvious?" Kagome asked, feeling embarrassed.

"It's in your scent, and the way you behave makes it even clearer."

"The way I behave?" Kagome muttered to herself, trying to think of examples.

Sesshomaru slyly appeared by her ear again and whispered, "I'll explain."

Kagome's cheeks lit up bright red at the feeling of his breath hitting her skin.

"The way you act at something so trivial. Your face glows as soon as you are in close proximity with a male," Sesshomaru stated.

He moved behind her and placed his hands on her hips and pulled her body close to his. Kagome's eyes popped open as she felt every contour of his body.

"The way your body tenses as soon as you experience any type of intimate physical contact."

Kagome's cheeks reddened even more, "I don't know what you're talking about! I'm perfectly comfortable."

"The way you're denying your discomfort because you wish others to see you as confident."

Kagome covered her face with her hands, 'Oh he's really getting to me! I'm so embarrassed!'

"There's no need to be so shy, but coming from someone of your… innocence, I would expect it," Sesshomaru said as he gently pulled her hands away from her face.

"What are you trying to say?" Kagome sputtered, trying to remain calm as he circled her like a shark about to frenzy.

"What we previously discussed, is that truly how you feel?" he asked her.

Kagome was shocked Sesshomaru was actually asking her a question since he usually only made statements.

She spoke slowly, "I don't lie Sesshomaru, if it wasn't how I felt then I wouldn't have said it."

Sesshomaru's golden eyes stared at her intently for a few moments before he turned away from her and motioned for her to follow. Kagome moved mechanically and trailed after him without a second thought. She watched his back as they walked in silence and was suddenly self-conscious about how she was acting. Every action she was starting to question, wondering if it made her inexperience as obvious as Sesshomaru had made it seem. They stopped after walking quite a distance and Kagome realized that they were near the hot spring.

Kagome's eyes darted about and she began feeling nervous. She was afraid that Sesshomaru would begin laughing at her or something because she was so naïve about anything sexual. She pondered that for a moment and retracted the idea of Sesshomaru laughing, which would _never_ happen. She jumped as she noticed he was standing in front of her. The demon lord leaned in close to her and she stared deep into his golden eyes.

"Sesshomaru, I…" she started breathlessly, but stopped as he hushed her.

"Do not speak, words have no use in situations such as these," he whispered.

Kagome tensed as she felt his nose brush the side of her neck. She suppressed a yelp as soon as she felt him nibble lightly on her collar bone.

"So tense," he stated in a low voice.

Kagome opened her mouth to reply but couldn't form the words as Sesshomaru suddenly pushed her back up against a nearby tree. She couldn't believe what was happening and warmth seemed to erupt inside of her and spread throughout her entire body. Kagome felt frightened by the vivid feelings assaulting her but at the same time she relished in the excitement that they made her feel.

Sesshomaru swiftly removed Kagome's shirt and ravaged her before taking off the rest of her clothes. She tried to cover herself and Sesshomaru's golden eyes narrowed.

"Show yourself to me," he demanded in a husky voice.

Kagome's arms were locked around her body and Sesshomaru moved quickly, prying them loose. His eyes took in her entire form and his tongue flicked over his lips.

'Yes, I'm going to enjoy this,' he thought as he dipped down to continue his passionate assault on her body.

…..

"So what's going on with you and this Kikyou person?" Katsumi asked.

Inuyasha stared at her from his seat across from her by the campfire.

"Kikyou was the first person to accept me for who I am," Inuyasha stated simply.

Katsumi thought, "I guess I'm confused how Kagome fits into this. She's such a nice girl and it seems like you two are really good friends."

Inuyasha nodded, "Yeah we're good friends, Kagome is definitely my best friend."

"Looks like she's your brother's best friend now too," Katsumi mumbled.

Inuyasha let out a small growl, "I don't know what that bastard intends to do to her but I'll kill him if he hurts her. I don't like the idea of him being alone with her."

"Were you and Kagome ever anything more than friends?"

Inuyasha's head snapped up and his eyes seemed to be lost for a moment; swimming with past memories.

He slowly met Katsumi's eyes, "I think so."

"You think so?" Katsumi shook her head, "No, it's either a yes or a no, there's no in between."

"Kikyou was dead and I never thought she was coming back. Kagome was just so much like her I couldn't help myself…"

Inuyasha shifted uncomfortably and then continued, "She started to like me too, I think, but then I found out that Kikyou had been brought back from the dead. Ever since then I've been going back and forth."

"Well, that's not fair to anyone."

"Feh! Don't you think I know that?" Inuyasha snapped, "I made my choice. Kagome and I are friends! What I'm most worried about it what that damn bastard Sesshomaru is trying to pull! He's hanging around her and actually interacting with her! He hates humans! I don't get what's in it for him!"


	17. Brotherly Advice

**A/N: Annnnd an update, finally, sorry! Hoping to finish this piece fairly soon! Enjoy!**

Kagome woke up and found herself wrapped neatly in Sesshomaru's furry pelt. She stirred and sighed because of the relaxing warmth that enveloped her. Her thoughts were hazy but she definitely remembered what she had done with Sesshomaru. It was her first time and the demon lord had been especially gentle when the moment to break her maidenhood had occurred. The pain she felt was minimal and it had soon been drowned out by the immense amount of pleasure coursing through her. As Kagome shifted around she could tell she was naked and her clothes were nowhere to be seen. The miko blinked her sleepy eyes and tried to look around. She immediately realized that Sesshomaru had vanished and she wondered where he went. Kagome knitted her eyebrows and started to think she had made a mistake and rushed into something that she shouldn't have. She sat up and pulled the pelt up to cover herself.

"Sesshomaru?" she called out quietly.

The forest was silent around her with the exception of a few birds chirping. Kagome clenched her fists and started to get angry. What kind of guy had sex and then outright left the scene? She was also irritated her clothes were missing. If he wanted to leave her he could have at least left them somewhere she could find them so she could dress herself to get back to the camp.

"You jerk!" she shouted as she stood up.

Kagome wrapped the pelt tightly around herself and started moving. She wasn't going to hang around for him to show up at his leisure. The miko walked briskly with a deep scowl across her face. Her eyes darted from side to side, waiting to see if the demon lord would pop up suddenly. After walking for a while the camp came into her view and she paused. What was she going to say to Inuyasha? Then again, she knew it would be impossible to hide what she had done with his brother. The half demon would smell it on her immediately and she hoped that he wouldn't do something rash out of anger. Kagome clenched her fist tightly into the soft material of the pelt surrounding her. She took a deep breath and started moving hesitantly toward the campsite.

…..

Inuyasha's nose twitched and he knitted his eyebrows. He was alone at the campsite as Katsumi had left some time ago to explore the woods. His head was swimming of thoughts of the conversation that they had had the night before. He believed that at one point he and Kagome had be more than friends, but now he only felt that way about Kikyou. The hanyou knew that the only reason he had liked Kagome in that way was because she had reminded him so much of Kikyou. Inuyasha was still happy to have Kagome in his life and was glad they were friends. What he wasn't happy about was his brother getting so close to her. He was very defensive of the miko and didn't like the idea of Sesshomaru messing with her one bit.

He turned his head slightly and wrinkled his nose, he definitely could smell his brother. His golden eyes swept the area only to spot Kagome wrapped in something walking toward him. Inuyasha's eyebrows shot up and he looked her up and down.

"What the hell is that?" he sputtered out in confusion.

Kagome frowned, "I don't want to talk about it! I need to put some clothes on!"

Inuyasha watched helplessly as she stormed by him and into the hut. His nose continued to twitch and was overwhelmed with the scent of his brother. He knew it could mean only one thing… it was so potent there was no other explanation.

"Kagome, did you… did you _sleep_ with him? Are you his _mate_?!" the hanyou shouted out.

A few minutes passed and Kagome stomped out of the hut in fresh clothes with a deathly glare.

"So what if I did? It's none of your business is it Inuyasha? I don't ask what you do with Kikyou!"

Inuyasha winced, she was right about that… but this was his _brother_ they were talking about; it was different.

"I have the right to know!" Inuyasha argued, "He's my brother and you're… you're my best friend."

Kagome's expression softened slightly and she let out a sigh. He had a valid point. Inuyasha was her best friend and she didn't want to hurt him.

"We did… but we're not _mates_, whatever that means."

Inuyasha watched as the miko sat down next to him. He curled his lip in distaste as the stench of his brother rolled off of her in waves. If he had to guess by smell alone, he would bet everything that she was his mate.

"Did he mark you?"

Kagome turned to Inuyasha in shock, "What?"

"Did he mark you?" the half demon asked again with a serious expression.

"I heard you!" Kagome snapped, "I don't know what that means!"

Inuyasha let out a sigh, "If he marked you then that means he made you his mate."

"How the heck do I know if he did that?"

"Do you want me to check?" the hanyou asked in a low voice.

"Yes I do! I can't imagine he'd do something like that… he hates humans, doesn't he?"

"So he says," Inuyasha muttered.

The half demon reached for the neck of her shirt and Kagome leaned away from him with a confused expression.

"It'll be on the base of your neck, let me look already!" Inuyasha grumbled.

Kagome held still as he checked both sides carefully.

"There's nothing there… good."

"Why do you sound so relieved?" Kagome asked.

"Because Sesshomaru is an ass and I didn't want him doing something like that to you," Inuyasha replied.

"Well he's nowhere to be found if that makes you feel better," Kagome said back heatedly.

"Do you like him Kagome?" Inuyasha asked suddenly.

Kagome's mouth opened slightly and she looked flustered. She couldn't speak because she didn't want to admit the truth out loud. Yes, she definitely was falling for the demon lord, hard. After last night she was sure their relationship would blossom but that hope fell short when he vanished in the night. It was as though she was the victim of a one night stand, left feeling guilty and ashamed.

"Hey! You're not answering me!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"I need to be alone for a while," Kagome muttered as she stood up.

The half demon watched the miko disappear into the distance with a pensive look on her face.

"Feh! This sucks!" Inuyasha spat, flashing his fangs.

Long moments passed before the hanyou heard footsteps approaching him. His eyes shot up, expecting to see Kagome returning.

"Brother…"

"Sesshomaru! What the hell are you doing here?" Inuyasha snarled out, noticing the absent pelt on his brother's shoulder.

"Where is the miko?"

"Her name is _Kagome_, and she left a while ago. She's pissed at you," Inuyasha answered.

Sesshomaru glanced around the campsite slowly before walking toward the hut. He emerged seconds later adorning his pelt once again. Inuyasha scowled at him and rolled his eyes.

"You're a piece of work. So what, you like humans now?"

Sesshomaru eyed his half-brother and answered, "This Sesshomaru could never _like_ a human, I'm not like our father."

"I beg to differ… if you didn't like them you wouldn't have sex with them!" Inuyasha spat back.

Sesshomaru looked taken aback and Inuyasha continued, "Oh? Did you really think I wouldn't _notice_? Kagome _reeked _of you Sesshomaru! It was obvious what you two did last night!"

"It wasn't because I wanted to…" Sesshomaru said lowly.

Inuyasha let out a laugh, "Now you're going to tell me that a girl forced you, the all-powerful Lord Sesshomaru to have sex with her? You're going to have to do better than that. Just admit you like her already."

"Admitting I like her is admitting defeat," Sesshomaru growled out lowly.

"So you do! I knew it… your pride is what's in the way. So what if she's a human? She's a powerful priestess and she's extremely mad at you. I'm not saying I like the idea of you with her… but I guess it could be worse," Inuyasha told him, thinking of Koga.

"I'd be no better than our father… producing half-breeds like _you_. It's unacceptable behavior for a lord of my status."

Inuyasha shrugged, "Whatever, wouldn't bother me either way but I do notice, and I hate to admit it, that she seems a bit happier when she's with you."

Sesshomaru's eyes widened slightly and Inuyasha continued, "And even though you're a cold hearted bastard, you seem slightly more bearable when you're around her."

"What would you propose?"

"Asking _me_ for advice?" Inuyasha teased, "I'd say go make up with her. She's pissed at you, but I think she likes you, or else she would have never done what she did with you last night. Kagome's a modest girl, so for you to do _that_ with her… you must be pretty important to her."

"Make up?" Sesshomaru questioned.

"Yeah, go apologize for being an ass. I have to do it all the time with her. She'll forgive you, she might hit you or something, but it's no big deal. You need to stop fighting it and do what you want, because if you keep hurting her, I'll kill you," the hanyou said seriously.

Sesshomaru stared at his brother with a small amount of shock present on his face. He was surprised to find that the half-breed was actually useful.


	18. The Curse: Broken

**A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers! Your kind words are wonderful inspiration!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters!**

Kagome sat alone near the lake with her chin resting on her knees. She let out a loud sigh and stared blankly across the water.

"I want to go home," she mumbled, tucking her chin under and resting her forehead on her knees.

She was sick of this 'world' she was stuck in and was sick of dealing with Sesshomaru. Kagome was aware that she had already fallen for the demon lord but that didn't change how he had basically used her as a one night stand. She couldn't believe he had left her without clothes and alone in the woods, what a jerk! It made her feel guilty and like she had been used by him. Kagome felt like she was trapped because she couldn't get away from him. She knew that Inuyasha wasn't too keen on the idea of them being in some sort of relationship and she could definitely see why. Sesshomaru was an insensitive jerk who hated humans, so why had he taken an interest in her?

Kagome sat there for a long time pondering that question when she heard rustling footsteps in the grass behind her. The noise got louder and stopped right behind her. The miko didn't have to turn around to see who it was, she could feel his overwhelming aura. She gritted her teeth and her eyebrow twitched in anger.

"So now you decide to _show _up? Where were you this morning? You left me without clothes! I had to find my way back to the camp so I could dress myself!" Kagome spat out.

Sesshomaru was silent behind her and Kagome's irritation grew as he said nothing.

She swung around, "What are you going to do? Just stand there?!"

"Your attitude is not very appealing at the moment," Sesshomaru said lowly.

He couldn't believe a human girl was reading him, _Lord_ Sesshomaru, the riot act. Who on earth did she think she was? He could snap her neck quicker than she could blink but she didn't seem intimidated by him at all. Sesshomaru had to admit that the fire this human woman had in her eyes was damned attractive. Even though her strength was miniscule to his, she still stood up to him and scolded him when he stepped out of line. He hadn't been reprimanded since he was a small boy.

"Why did you leave?" Kagome demanded and said in a quieter voice, "That was my _first_ time! And you just _checked_ out the next morning? I can't believe you!"

Sesshomaru didn't understand why she was making a big deal about it. He was a daiyoukai and could do whatever he wanted. If he wanted to sleep with someone and leave during the middle of their session, he could.

"Answer me! Stop standing there staring at me!" Kagome cried out.

"I've had enough of you telling me what to do," Sesshomaru growled out, a hint of irritation growing on his elegant face.

"Why can't you say what's going on between us straight out? I want to know so I can start getting over you if I need to," Kagome told him.

Sesshomaru paused, "Do you really feel so strongly for This Sesshomaru?"

Kagome huffed and rolled her eyes, "I _slept_ with you. You're the _first_ guy I've ever done that with. If I didn't like you I wouldn't have done it, trust me."

Sesshomaru was silent, how in the hell had his brother been so right about things? The demon lord wasn't good with feelings and emotions, and he would expect that his half-breed brother would be with human blood coursing through his veins.

"Does sleeping with someone not mean anything for demons?" Kagome questioned out loud, "I mean, I don't know how it works for _you_… but in my world it usually means a heck of a lot."

Sesshomaru sat down wordlessly next to the miko and stared off to the side. Kagome looked up at the side of his face where his magenta stripes stood out against his pale skin. She reached up and traced her fingers over the colored marks. Sesshomaru didn't flinch when she made contact but his entire body froze. This girl was the first person who had ever touched him openly without fear and without his permission.

"This Sesshomaru must not detest humans as much as I originally thought," Sesshomaru suddenly said.

He turned and looked down at the miko who was looking up at him with doe eyes. The demon lord leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on her lips and Kagome let out a small yip in surprise.

"Once we leave this place, return to my palace with me," Sesshomaru said, his golden eyes staring into hers.

Kagome wordlessly nodded. At that moment she knew that she'd be happy as long as she was with Sesshomaru. He didn't say much, but he didn't need to. She could tell by the way he looked at her that she was his.

…

"Something is wrong."

Naraku glanced up from where he was sitting and stared at the priestess in front of him.

"What do you mean?" he growled out lowly.

"The curse," Kikyou stated.

"They can't break it," Naraku said with narrowed eyes.

"The curse was put on Kagome to cause her pain and ruin her and Inuyasha's relationship. Apparently she no longer feels that way toward him and has feelings of love for someone else," Kikyou explained.

"Impossible!" Naraku bellowed, "The only other male that's with them is Lord Sesshomaru!"

Kikyou nodded slowly, "It would seem so…"

Naraku's eyebrows shot up, "How is that possible? Sesshomaru hates humans! There's no way he returns her feelings!"

"My curse was absolute and it's breaking apart as we speak. In the near future it will no longer exist," Kikyou said.

"How could that miko shift from the hanyou to his full blooded brother?" Naraku questioned, "It makes no sense!"

Kikyou shook her head, "It doesn't matter if it makes sense or not, all of them will be back here soon enough."

"This is not how I planned on things working out. They were supposed to be stuck there until I could claim the jewel as my own," Naraku snarled.

…

Sesshomaru and Kagome returned to the camp and sat down across from Inuyasha and Katsumi. The four of them sat in silence for a long period and Kagome jumped when she felt Sesshomaru grab her forearm. She looked down at her hand where the demon lord put his on top of hers and she blushed. Her eyes shot up to Inuyasha who was staring directly at her with a scowl on his face. Katsumi reached up and patted Shika on the neck who had appeared just moments ago. The horse leaned its head down and munched happily on grass. Kagome pulled her hand out from under Sesshomaru's and she squeezed his fingers tightly.

Kagome slammed her eyes closed for a few seconds and opened them. She blinked a few times as she noticed black spots appearing everywhere. Her eyes darted around in confusion as the spots became larger and more numerous in number.

"What's happening?" Kagome suddenly said, standing up but keeping her hold on the demon lord's hand.

Sesshomaru stood beside her and wrapped one of his arms around Kagome's waist, pulling her close. He scanned the area, poised to defend himself and his new partner. Before they knew it, Kagome, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Katsumi, and Shika were all alone in totally black surroundings.

"This is just like before!" Kagome cried out, "When we first were cursed and sent here!"

Inuyasha threw his head around, looking around the area and shouted, "There! I see a light!"

The half-demon started running toward it and Sesshomaru picked Kagome up. She gasped as they moved at lightning speed, passing Inuyasha as though he wasn't moving at all. They were standing in the light in a matter of seconds and Sesshomaru paused, allowing the others to catch up. Once they were all on the edge of the abyss the group leapt out, landing back into the feudal era they were all familiar with. Kagome turned to see the black tunnel disappear behind them and she smiled with relief.

"We're out of there! Finally!" she exclaimed happily.

Katsumi grinned brightly, "I haven't been out of there in over 3 years! Thank goodness!"

….

"They're back," Kikyou stated.

Naraku let out a ferocious snarl, "I never would have imagined that Kagome would fall for Sesshomaru. It will make getting the jewel a bit more difficult with him guarding her now."

Kanna appeared next to her master and her mirror swirled before an image appeared. Naraku and Kikyou stared into it and the half-demon clenched his fists.

"How did _she_ manage to get out as well?" Naraku asked.

"She must have been with the others when they were transported back here," Kikyou answered.

"Your curse was useless priestess!" Naraku shouted.

…..

"Let's go back to the village," Kagome said, "The others are probably worried sick!"

Inuyasha nodded, "They probably are, plus we have to let the old hag know that we're still alive."

Sesshomaru wasn't overly fond of the idea but he wordlessly complied. He wasn't in the mood to listen to Inuyasha and his human friends babble on about where they had been and how they had gotten back. Sesshomaru knew he would have to endure it though, because he had to consider Kagome and what she wanted now. In truth, he wanted to see his own group and confirm that they were all safe and well, especially Rin. The demon lord was confident that Jaken and Ah-Un had kept little Rin safe and out of harm's way, but he wanted to check for himself. The demon lord decided that once they got to the village where Kagome's friends resided he would take a short leave to check on his own group.

"Well… I have to say it's been great getting to know all of you, but I want to get home, it's been years, literally!"

Sesshomaru wrinkled his nose slightly at the half-breed who spoke. That was one person he wouldn't be sad to see leave. He was sick of her half-blooded stench, Inuyasha's was enough.

Kagome broke away from the demon lord and embraced Katsumi tightly, "I'm glad we were able to meet and I'm glad you're out of there so you can go home."

Inuyasha nodded in agreement and waved at the female demon as she pulled herself up onto her white horse. Shika reared up and took off at a blistering pace. The trio watched as Katsumi waved over her shoulder at them and disappeared into the distance.

"I'm happy for her," Kagome smiled.

"Let's get going too," Inuyasha said, urging them to continue.

"How far away from the village are we?" Kagome asked the hanyou.

Inuyasha sniffed the air and wrinkled his nose, "We aren't close, but it won't take that long."

The half-demon crouched down, ready for Kagome to jump on his back like she always did. He looked over his shoulder in confusion after a few moments only to see Sesshomaru glaring down at him.

"Your services as a pack mule will no longer be required," the demon lord stated.

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome scolded, "Don't say things like that, Inuyasha is my friend, and if you can't treat him decently…"

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow waiting for her to continue but the miko said nothing. Inuyasha stood up and let out a huff.

"Whatever, you carry her then, no skin off my back."

Kagome's eyebrows shot up and she swung around to face the half-demon, "And what is that supposed to mean? Was I that much of a pain to carry?"

Inuyasha shrank back, "No! I didn't mean it that way!"

"_Sit_!" Kagome shouted and Inuyasha hit the ground with a loud thump.

He let out a groan and Kagome grabbed Sesshomaru's sleeve and tugged it, "Let's go Sesshomaru."


End file.
